


Fue sin querer queriendo

by Lybra



Series: Naruto RarePair Week 2020 [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Eventual Romance, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lybra/pseuds/Lybra
Summary: Es el intercambio estudiantil de genin y el equipo Minato es el receptor. Obito creía que el alejamiento de Kakashi sería el fin de sus problemas, y termina luchando para que Deidara no conquiste a Rin, mientras sus sentimientos viran inesperadamente, quizás sin querer queriendo.
Relationships: Deidara & Nohara Rin, Deidara/Tobi (Naruto), Deidara/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi & Deidara's Mother, Nohara Rin & Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito's Grandmother & Deidara, Uchiha Obito's Grandmother & Uchiha Obito
Series: Naruto RarePair Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750321
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SweetAlphaChild](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetAlphaChild/gifts).



> Disclaimer: Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.
> 
> Para la Naruto RarePair Week 2020 – Día 7: Swap AU

Deidara se miró al espejo, rehaciendo una vez más su peinado. Su madre le había dado permiso de dejarse largo el cabello luego de mucho insistir y amenazar que lo haría tarde o temprano, y que también se escaparía cuando fuera adolescente. Por supuesto, no era como si él lo hubiera hecho por el permiso de su madre, claro que no. Deidara soñaba con ser un rebelde, como esos jóvenes pelilargos que últimamente formaban grupos musicales muy novedosos en Iwa. Junto a Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi, ya habían decidido iniciar un día la “banda de los ninjas rebeldes”; Kurotsuchi había comenzado a recortarse el cabello, y si se dormía en los laureles, muy pronto Akatsuchi tendría las greñas más largas que las suyas.

–¡Deidara! ¡Vas a llegar tarde! ¡Y no te olvides de tender tu futón!– escuchó el grito de su madre.

–¡Ya lo hice, hm!– corrió apurado desordenando aún más sus pijamas extras, dibujos y las mantas del futón mientras revisaba superficialmente su bolso.

Asumió que no se olvidaría sus cosas luego de tanto esperar por aquella oportunidad, y se apareció entre una cortina de humo al frente de la entrada, donde su madre lo miraba con impaciencia.

–Ōnoki-sensei les ha prohibido usar el chakra fuera de sus misiones excepto en caso de emergencia– le regañó mientras le colocaba detrás de la oreja izquierda el incipiente flequillo.

–¡Mamá, así me veré tonto!– protestó mientras buscaba los cortos mechones e intentaba recomponer lo que un día sería un espléndido fleco.

–Claro que no, te ves adorable– le respondió enternecida.

La mujer sentía tanto orgullo, su bebé había aplicado.

–¡No quiero verme adorable, quiero verme amenazante, hm!– gritó mientras comenzaba a despeinarse.

–Llegamos tarde– su madre le tomó una de las manos y abrió el camino hacia la calle.

–¡No me lleves de la mano!– cuchicheó Deidara –. Se reirán mis compañeros, hm.

Su madre lo soltó, un poco descorazonada. Su bebé crecía tan rápido, debió preverlo desde que mostró tanta inteligencia e inquietud desde tempranas edades. Se dijo que podía cumplirle el capricho, ya que había clasificado de entre los ciento noventa y ocho genin que se postularon en la aldea.

_Su hijo, el mejor._

Hasta podría llorar del orgullo, pero no estaba en sus planes el incomodar a su retoño.

Llegaron donde Ōnoki y Kitsuchi les aguardaban, a metros de las puertas de la Aldea de la Roca. Los pequeños Akatsuchi y Kurotsuchi acudieron a él, y los tres se encontraron corriendo entre risas.

–¡Haznos quedar bien, Deidara-kun!– exclamó el dueño de una desprolija melena.

–¡Y envíanos cartas!– se apresuró la pequeña de ojos rosados y cabello por los hombros.

–¡Y fotos!

–¡Y comida!

–¡Y regalos!

–¡Y espía los secretos de Konoha!

–Kurotsuchi– le reprendió su padre, aunque a la madre de Deidara no se le escapó la disimulada expresión de orgullo del venerable kage.

–Por supuesto que les demostraré quién manda– Deidara puso los puños en su cintura, irguiéndose en todo el esplendor de su metro y veinte centímetros de altura –. ¡Yo, hm!

–Tenías que decir Iwa– se desanimó Akatsuchi, bajando sus hombros.

–¡No importa, de Iwa me encargo yo!– exclamó Kurotsuchi –. Tú ve y trae información de clanes poderosos, Deidara-nii.

–Tú no me das órdenes, enana– frunciendo el ceño, Deidara comenzó a sonrosarse.

–Kurotsuchi– suspiró su padre, mirando al Tsuchikage.

Ōnoki flotó hacia los genin.

–Suficiente, Deidara tiene que irse. Señora– se dirigió a la joven madre –. Su hijo estará bien. Espero que pueda recibir con comodidad a Hatake Kakashi.

–Sí, ya está todo preparado– repuso –. Espero que todo salga bien. No habrá problemas de mi parte.

El anciano asintió, sabiendo lo juiciosa que era la mujer pese a tener como demonio a un hijo y criarlo sola.

Ella se agachó a la altura de Deidara.

–Hijo, pórtate bien– le pidió mientras le acariciaba las mejillas y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Lo abrazó y comenzó a besuquearlo con fuerza, adolorida por la separación.

–¡Mamá!– exclamó Deidara rojo como un tomate, mientras de espaldas a la mujer Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi se burlaban silenciosos, haciendo como si cargaran a un bebé y lloraran.

No consiguió zafarse hasta que su madre aflojó el abrazo.

–Diviértete mucho, hijo. Hazle caso a tu nuevo sensei. Trata bien a tus nuevos compañeros. Envíame cartas y no te olvides de cepillarte los dientes después de cada comida. Lávate bien detrás de las orejas, no te insoles por favor, y cuídate del viento frío, y de…

–Mamá– masculló Deidara, totalmente humillado frente a sus burlescos amigos.

Obtuvo un poco de justicia cuando Kitsuchi los hizo callar.

* * *

Apenas si llegaron minutos antes que la delegación de Iwagakure. Sarutobi no hizo tiempo de reprender a su antiguo alumno, pero Minato conocía bien la mirada que le había sido dedicada. Rin y Obito esperaban bien erguidos, mientras las puertas se abrían y los guardaespaldas del Hokage recibían a unos intimidantes ninjas extranjeros, seguidos por un gigante de nariz abultada que parecía ser el líder.

Rin y Obito se pusieron nerviosos ante el aspecto fiero de los visitantes, que comenzaban a entablar diálogo con el Hokage y su sensei. Especialmente Obito comenzó a imaginar que su nuevo compañero o compañera de los próximos meses sería una especie de monstruo horrible; si era así, sólo tenía que preocuparse por ser más fuerte, proteger a Rin, y relajarse por fin al no tener a un Kakashi molestándolo.

Rin le tiró la manga varias veces, descubriendo Obito que las presentaciones ya habían sucedido mientras volaba en su mente, y sólo faltaba él. Tomando la caja de dulces con ambas manos, se inclinó ante los ninjas de Iwagakure y buscó con la mirada.

Empujando las piernas de los robustos jonin extranjeros, una pequeña figura vestida con un samue aguamarina y caqui caminó a paso firme, deteniéndose en una postura confiada ante los genin de Konoha. Cabello como la paja creciendo a la altura de las orejas, una sonrisa confiada y ojos cielo les observaron con superioridad.

Rin se inclinó y empujó a Obito de la nuca para que volviera a aquella postura.

–Nohara Rin, seré tu compañera. ¡Un gusto conocerte!

Se enderezaron al mismo tiempo, para descubrir que la reverencia no fue mutua.

–Deidara de Iwagakure, hm– se llevó las manos a la cintura, y reparó mejor en el chico moreno que lo observaba con cara de bobo.

–Uchiha Obito. De parte del clan Uchiha– con otra leve reverencia, le extendió la caja, tomando a Deidara por sorpresa.

El recién llegado ocultó rápido su inseguridad acerca de cómo reaccionar a ello. Tomó la caja, antes de que Kitsuchi se la quitara con alguna excusa aburrida.

–Gracias, hm– la sacudió contra su oreja, escuchando cómo algunas cosas golpeteaban ruidosamente en su interior.

Obito le observó, pensativo. No estaba seguro de si era chica o chico, pero esos ojos eran impresionantes.

¡No! Los de Rin eran mejores, se corrigió.

–Deidara, cuida eso– habló Kitsuchi –. El clan Uchiha es un respetado clan entre todas las aldeas ninja.

Deidara lo miró, y luego de nuevo al tal Obito. Ahora que lo recordaba, el clan que Ōnoki-sensei odiaba por sus misteriosos y exagerados poderes. Podría obtener información que vendería muy cara a Kurotsuchi para comprar la preciada arcilla blanca de primera categoría que tanto deseaba. Eso, si es que el chico moreno era más de lo poco que aparentaba tras esas ridículas antiparras anaranjadas.

–Deidara-kun estará en buenas manos– se adelantó Minato –. Hokage-sama velará por su seguridad, al igual que todos los shinobi de la aldea y yo mismo, el Relámpago Amarillo de Konoha.

Kitsuchi asintió con gravedad.

–Tengo órdenes de escoltar a Deidara al lugar donde se hospedará y decidir si se queda allí o no.

–Con mucho gusto les guiaremos– se adelantó el Hokage –. Pero primero, ¿no desean descansar de su largo viaje?

El shinobi de la Roca negó con la cabeza.

–Las órdenes de Tsuchikage-sama fueron terminantes al respecto.

–Le comprendo. Sígame– Sarutobi comenzó la caminata –. Primero veremos el alojamiento, luego la casa de los Nohara, y finalmente la casa de Uchiha Obito.

–Excelente– respondió Kitsuchi, decidiendo de antemano que dejaría a Deidara con los Uchiha. Después de todo, quizás el pequeño sí sería capaz de volver con información de importancia sobre ese clan. Lo dejaría todo al fino criterio de la joven promesa shinobi.

Obito se emocionó al saber que el Hokage que tanto admiraba visitaría no sólo su barrio, sino también su casa. Podría pedirle un autógrafo, y algún consejo para ser Hokage un día.

–Deidara-kun, ¿vienes de muy lejos?– Rin caminaba al lado de la visita, mirándole con interés.

–Hm, ¡claro que sí! Recorrí cientos de millas en dos días– presumió orondo.

–Vaya, eso es mucha resistencia para un genin tan joven– comentó Rin mientras calculaba complejas fórmulas de velocidad y resistencia en su cabeza.

A Obito le pareció que sonaba genuinamente interesada. Su tono le recordaba levemente al que usaba con el espantapájaros.

–Y eso es mucho menos de lo que acostumbramos en Iwa, hm– respondió Deidara con naturalidad.

–Impresionante, Deidara-kun– se entusiasmó ella –. Oí que clasificaste con un sobresaliente de entre todos los genin de tu aldea para este intercambio.

–Incluso me contuve un poco– cerrando los ojos, pasó un índice por debajo de su nariz repetidas veces. Deidara no mentía, no tuvo necesidad de competir en serio desde que Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi no demostraron interés alguno por participar.

Obito corrió detrás de ellos, intentando ponerse al medio de ambos y fallando en el intento. Ese Deidara parecía ser un arrogante. Necesitaba mucho más que eso para impresionar a Rin, eso lo daba por descontado.

–Me sorprendes, Deidara-kun– sonrió Rin abriendo bastante sus ojos, justo como, Obito sabía, lo hacía cuando estaba a punto de obsesionarse con algo.

_“Oh, no”._

–¡Yo también recorro varias millas en dos días!– levantó la voz, llevándose las manos a la nuca –. ¡Y cuando despierte el sharingan seré uno de los más fuertes!

Deidara se dignó a volver a mirarlo, de arriba abajo, escéptico.

–¿El sharingan es ese dojutsu que te permite copiar técnicas ajenas?

–¡Así es!– infló su pecho, señalándoselo con el pulgar.

–Qué mal. No tienen nada propio y todo les viene de arriba. Aburridos, hm– comentó encogiéndose de hombros.

Lo peor fue notar que Rin parecía considerar con seriedad el juicio de Deidara acerca del poder de su clan. Obito se frenó en seco, ganándose una mirada de preocupación de su amiga.

–¡Ey, retira eso!– Rin le hizo señas para que se callara, vigilando con aprehensión a los adultos a escasos metros de ellos.

–No me da la gana, hm– el nuevo respondió antipático, abrazando con celo la caja. Incluso si eran de ese clan, esperaba que fueran bocadillos deliciosos antes que shuriken raros o algo por el estilo.

–Obito, sé amable con él, por favor– intercedió Rin, con una mirada que casi lo hizo sentirse como un desubicado.

El corazón de Obito dio un salto. ¿Rin estaba defendiendo al nuevo cuando claramente ese niño había sido el descortés?

La breve y fulminante mirada de Minato le hizo callarse todo lo que quería gritar. ¿En serio había posibilidades de tener a ese crío alojado en su casa, o en la de Rin? Ojalá el grandote de Iwagakure decidiera que no, así lo vería lo menos posible.

–Lo siento, Deidara-kun– Rin se disculpó atribulada –. Obito se pasa a veces, pero te aseguro que no es con mala intención. ¿No es así, Obito?

La mirada café algo dilatada era peligrosa. Obito tragó en seco.

–S-sí– se puso colorado antes de seguir –. Lo siento– pronunció obligado.

Deidara lo miró de nuevo, caminando entre los dos.

–Eres divertido– decretó con una risita.

Obito se detuvo, viéndoles avanzar. Rin se mostraba muy interesada en el recién llegado. Y para él, era un peligro, un obstáculo más en su camino a Rin. Podía hacerse el chulo contra el insoportable de Kakashi, pero nunca se había imaginado en la misma situación rivalizando contra una hermosa cara casi de niña.

Frunció el ceño.

¿Y si… le empezaba a gustar a Rin?

Enseguida se dio cuenta que no había punto de comparación. No podría competir, ese niño era demasiado bonito como para que él saliera ganando. Ya casi le parecía mejor competir contra Kakashi, del cual pensaba que tenía que ser muy feo como para vivir escondiendo su rostro.

Este niño era distinto. Lo supo en cuanto Rin comenzó a reír de las ocurrencias del otro, cosa que jamás pasaba con Kakashi… ni consigo mismo. De repente, le pareció obvio que tarde o temprano Rin se enamoraría de unos ojos tan bonitos.

Ese sería el fin de sus esperanzas con ella.

Rin y Deidara se carcajearon con ganas por alguna cosa que se había perdido por completo.

 _“¡Nooo!”_.

–¡Oigan, de qué se están riendo!– corrió tras ellos desesperado, buscando llamar su atención.

Tendría que hacer algo para enemistarlos. ¡Deidara no le ganaría!

* * *

Estúpidos viles y bellacos de Iwagakure. Eligiendo su casa como la más apta para el invasor. ¿Qué la posada cerca de la torre Hokage no era suficiente? Lo único bueno de todo ello era que al menos no se quedaría en casa de Rin, sopesó Obito mientras tragaba sin entusiasmo una bola de arroz tibio. Ignoraba que había sido igual de inocente al pensar que sólo la atención de Rin era algo que podía perder por causa de Deidara.

–Deidara-chan, ¿no quieres más dulces?– su abuela volvió a pellizcarle una regordeta mejilla, que ya estaba rojiza como una manzana.

Deidara estaba ya harto de tanto toqueteo, pero aquella señora era muy dadivosa y su comida exquisita. En cambio, su madre era más estricta con el tema. Podía aguantarse unos pellizcos más.

–¡Sí, hm!

–Qué ternurita– comentó la abuela, dándole una paleta anaranjada, _la favorita de Obito._

Deidara mordió y Obito esperó a que su abuela le obligara a dar las gracias primero, tal como le machacaba incansablemente a él.

Nunca sucedió.

–¿Cómo te vas sintiendo en tu primer día en Konoha, Deidara-chan?

–¡Quiero conocer más, hm!– respondió con la boca llena.

Esta vez, no escaparía a la reprimenda de su abuela, pensó Obito. Los modales dentro del barrio Uchiha se mantenían contra viento y marea, no importaba qué tan invitado fuera. Porque nadie hablaba con la boca llena en esa parte de la aldea.

–Claro, luego Rin y Obito podrán acompañarte– le rascó la mejilla –. Bueno, voy a lavar, pero come todo lo que quieras, Deidara-chan. Tú también, Rin-chan.

–Quisiera ayudarla, señora Uchiha– la chica se puso de pie.

–Oh no querida, descansa por favor. Ustedes son los invitados. Obito-chan, ¿te importa ayudarme?

Obito se levantó, dudoso. Se sentía un poco estafado, pero siempre ayudaba a su abuelita con el hogar y no iba a ser diferente ahora que había más cacharros que de costumbre para lavar. Mientras se alejaba, escuchaba cómo Rin le hablaba entusiasta al nuevo, y éste le respondía contando más cosas de Iwagakure que asombraban a su compañera.

 _“¡¿Qué tantas anécdotas tiene para contar?!”_ , pensó celoso. _“¡De seguro son todas mentiras para impresionar a Rin!”_.

–¡¿Qué?! ¿Eres escultor?– oyó gritar a Rin emocionada.

Mentira. Tenía que ser mentira.

–Si quieres te muestro mis cinceles, pero no los toques hm.

 _“Ay, no. Los artistas les gustan a las chicas”_ , se desanimó por completo. ¿Qué haría él si Deidara resultaba ser otro tipo perfecto ante los ojos de Rin al igual que Kakashi?

–Obito-chan, pon atención.

Obito extendió los brazos para recibir el primer cazo lavado y luego ponerlo a secar, con el ceño tenso y las mejillas infladas.

* * *

Ya habían pasado tres días de profundos cambios para Obito, y no quería saber nada con enfrentar el cuarto. Del lado de los buenos, que Rin visitaba su casa más a menudo que nunca. Del lado de los malos, que quizás era para ver a Deidara. Del lado de los buenos otra vez, que su abuelita hacía más dulces y comidas variadas que nunca. Lo malo, que el tal Deidara comía demasiado para su tamaño y él tenía cada vez más utensilios que lavar para ayudar a su cansada abuelita. Que Rin lo admiraba cada día más. Que ya había impresionado a Minato-sensei desempeñándose mejor que él en los ejercicios básicos. Que siempre tenía algo que interesante que contar de su largo viaje y su estúpido país de origen. Que otras abuelitas le habían dado más dulces que a él sólo por ser adorablemente bonito y dejarlo tirado con las compras de las señoras a él solo de vuelta a casa. Que el invasor había pasado de unos intentos iniciales de competir con Rin –ignorándolo olímpicamente-, a llevarse cada vez mejor con ella, mientras le dedicaba lo que era de seguro una expresión de superioridad. ¡Y él que había cantado la victoria desde que Kakashi se fue! ¿Qué no había una regla para impedir que los seleccionados a los codiciados intercambios internacionales genin no lo fueran por su apariencia? Porque de eso sí estaba seguro, a Deidara lo eligieron por lindo, no por ser el mejor shinobi de su edad.

Se despeinó con pasión, obligándose a expulsar la imagen de los ojos celestes y las mejillas rosadas de Deidara para cambiarla por el recuerdo de la dulce y hermosa sonrisa de Rin.

 _“Mucho mejor. Rin…”_.

Al cabo, ambas imágenes se mezclaron, y antes de que volviera a imponerse la del rubio en su cabeza, Obito hizo lo impensable: levantarse temprano.

Sí, ahora tenía insomnio. Otra cosa mala.

Un motivo extra, casi un chiste sin gracia ya, para no perdonar la invasión de Deidara, era el haber sido despojado del mejor futón y de su lado preferido de su habitación, justo al lado de la ventana. Ahora dormía allí el extranjero, mientras que él había puesto el futón viejo del lado de la puerta de entrada, para mantenerse lo más alejado posible del intruso. Pero Obito tenía un ritual que mantener contra viento y marea, no importaba el qué. Y antes de salir de la habitación, se dirigió sigiloso hacia la cabecera del futón que el enano le había robado. Al lado del bollito dormilón, estaba su pequeña cómoda de madera, y sobre ella, la foto del equipo Minato, con la cara del Bakakashi convenientemente tapada con una cinta de papel. Tomó el retrato en silencio, y sonriendo nerviosamente, se acercó muy despacio para depositar un besito sobre la imagen de Rin.

–Apuesto a que sería tu fin si se lo contara, hm.

Obito se congeló en su lugar, comenzando a sudar a mares. Se giró con torpeza, para ver el rostro colorado y el cabello sedoso ahora revuelto.

–¡N-no viste nada!– exclamó, pellizcándose para comprobar si se trataba de un sueño. Si era uno, era muy real. Sintió cómo sus mejillas hervían, mientras se asustaba de sólo imaginar a Rin enterándose de aquello.

Ya había intentado declararse en el pasado con bellos ramos de flores y nunca había sido capaz. Sabía de sobra que no estaba preparado.

Deidara frunció el ceño, enojándose con rapidez.

–¡Me despiertas para besuquear a tu compañera, así que atente a las consecuencias! ¡Pervertido, hm!

–¡Noo!– gritó Obito, para enseguida taparse la boca y no despertar a su abuelita.

Dejó caer el portarretrato y Deidara lo atrapó antes de que tocara el suelo. Se lo guardó detrás de la cintura, sentándose en el futón.

–¡No!– susurró Obito, queriendo sacarle el retrato.

Deidara se retorció y acabó por sentarse encima del pequeño cuadro.

–No te lo devuelvo si no haces lo que yo diga, hm– le sonrió con picardía, mientras unos hoyuelos se dibujaban en sus mejillas regordetas.

Obito inspiró hondo.

–Está bien– dijo al fin.

Cuando le pareció que Deidara bajaba un poco la guardia, se le abalanzó intentando correrlo con una patada al cuello. El otro lo tapó con efectividad, aunque le pareció que esta vez Obito usaba más fuerza de la que había utilizado cuando combatieron con taijutsu frente al Relámpago Amarillo.

–¡Oye…!

–¡Devuélvemelo!– chilló Obito, rojo como un tomate, mientras se enredaban en un tonto nudo de piernas y brazos, olvidados temporalmente del ninjutsu.

–¡Obito! ¿Qué le haces a Deidara-chan?– con voz acongojada, su abuelita se elevaba bajo la puerta recién abierta, alertada por los ruidos y los gritos.

Los niños la miraron, congelados unos instantes, enrojeciendo bajo su sorprendida mirada. Acto seguido se soltaron, aunque una de las muñecas de Deidara se enganchó en el elástico de las gafas con las cuales Obito insistía dormir portándolas en su cuello. Luego de forcejear desatinadamente otros momentos más, cayeron despatarrados en distintos lugares del suelo.

–A-abuela…– comenzó lastimero Obito.

La mirada de la mujer se endureció con dolor.

–Yo empecé, señora Uchiha– pegando su frente al suelo, Deidara se encogió en una reverencia con las manos frente a su cabeza –. Desafié a Obito a que no podría ser mejor en taijutsu que yo si estaba en ayunas. Lo siento por incomodar la paz de su hogar. No volverá a pasar, hm.

Obito lo miró como si le hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, y su expresión no escapó a su abuela.

–Obito, no deberías pelear con nuestro huésped. Recuerda que es nuestro invitado.

Obito bajó su cabeza, aparentemente arrepentido, aunque en realidad se encontraba rendido. Deidara era como los gatos, siempre cayendo parado sobre sus cuatro patas.

–Y tú, Deidara-chan, agradezco que no lo vuelvas a hacer. Pueden entrenar tranquilamente afuera, o con su equipo.

Deidara sólo se enroscó sobre su cuerpo otro poco, no quería pedir más disculpas inventadas de la cuenta.

–Y ahora que se han levantado, sería bueno que ordenen el cuarto y pongan la mesa, ¿qué les parece?– moderando el tono al amable de siempre, se retiró con una sonrisa.

Los chicos se miraron, sabiéndose castigados.

–Todo esto lo empezaste tú, enano– lo acusó Obito, frunciendo sus cejas.

Deidara no se quedó atrás.

–Deberías agradecerme por no acusarte. Todo esto es porque eres un pervertido que besas la foto de tu compañera. ¡Ew!– le sacó la lengua, humeando ante la idea.

El problema principal volvió a ocupar la mente de Obito, que de un rápido estirón recuperó el portarretrato. Deidara se estiró para impedirlo, pero no llegó a tiempo y se retiró al ver que Obito pretendía empezar el tonto juego de levantar el objeto sobre sus cabezas aprovechándose de su altura.

–Le voy a decir a Rin, hm– se cruzó de brazos, inflando los mofletes.

A Obito la gallardía se le esfumó en un parpadeo.

–¡No lo hagas!

–Así no se piden las cosas, hm– cerró los ojos, empezando a disfrutarlo.

Obito rechinó los dientes con ganas.

–Por. Favor– masculló como si estuviera mordiendo piedras.

Deidara abrió un ojo, mirándolo con estudiada atención.

–Tienes que hacer lo que yo quiera. Ya te lo había dicho antes.

Obito pasó al morado, pero aun así se contuvo, respirando pesadamente.

–No te pases– le advirtió.

Las pequeñas cejas rubias se elevaron, dándole un aire de angelito insoportable.

–Deidara…– rogó Obito.

El nuevo tono pareció agradar al más pequeño.

–Empecemos por esta habitación. Ordénala tú, yo iré con tu abuela a poner la mesa y desayunar primero, hm.

La boca de Obito aún se abría mientras oía los pasos de Deidara alejarse y hablarle a su abuelita.

–Señora Uchiha, Obito me ha mandado a ayudarle porque quiere ordenar él solo el desorden. Discúlpenos otra vez, hm.

–Ay, pero si es que no me puedo enojar contigo, ternurita– se oyó la amorosa voz de su abuela –. Siéntate, hoy haré bakudan de desayuno.

El gritito de emoción de Deidara provocó que Obito lanzara con frustración una almohada al suelo, para luego recogerla y comenzar a ordenar el desastre de sábanas y mantas que Deidara había dejado.


	2. Chapter 2

Los días pasaban y Deidara no había abierto la boca. A veces Obito sospechaba que el precio no sería sólo tenderle el futón todas las mañanas, pero tampoco quería averiguar mucho cuando lo veía acercarse a Rin de manera sospechosa y luego le clavaba a él sus enormes ojazos celestes, jugando con sus consternados sentimientos. De la vergüenza se habían quitado finalmente las ganas de volver a besar la foto de Rin, lo cual le daba cierto alivio, pero no dejaba de hacer a la situación más odiosa.

Así que cuando una cierta tarde lo encontró sentado en la hierba leyendo un pergamino con una expresión de enfado, se acercó dispuesto a vengarse.

–¿Preocupado, nuevo?– le susurró al hombro, esquivando por poco un golpe con la cara externa del puño ajeno.

–Cállate– replicó enojado, muy concentrado en la lectura.

Obito lo rodeó con la espalda muy erguida, y se sentó enfrente suyo, acariciando el verde pasto.

–Tienes cara de que tus compañeros se olvidaron de ti– se burló.

El rostro de Deidara mostró aún más preocupación.

–¡Ja! Lo sabía– prosiguió Obito, recostando su nuca contra sus manos mientras se levantaba las antiparras a la altura de la frente –. Quién iba a extrañar a un presumido como tú– lo picó.

Deidara arrugó el papel mientras exclamaba al llegar al final de la carta, sin haberse enterado siquiera de las palabras de Obito.

–¡¿Qué demonios tiene ese tal Kakashi para que digan que es mejor que yo, hm?!– rugió mientras dejaba el pergamino con un golpe sobre la hierba.

Obito abandonó su cómoda pose, para inclinarse sobre el papel, aunque guardando cierta distancia de la enojada carita que miraba hacia otro lado, llena de sangre.

–¿Qué hizo el Bakakashi?– curioseó el pergamino.

Deidara maltrató al pobre papel una vez más, mirándolo esta vez a los ojos.

–¡Eso! ¡Es un Bakakashi, hm! ¿Qué tiene ese tipo que lo haga mejor que yo, eh? ¡Respóndeme tú, hm!– le sacudió el pergamino frente a esos ojos de obsidiana.

–No tiene nada– respondió en automático, para luego tomar el pergamino y darle una rápida ojeada –. ¡Tu sensei dice que es más fácil de manejar que tú y que sería bueno que se quedase!– se rio enseguida.

Deidara le golpeó en la coronilla.

–Tu compañero no lo entiende y tu compañera se la pasa detrás del Bakakashi…– frunció el ceño –. ¿Qué les pasa a las niñas con ese tipo? Oye, ¿tu compañera es linda?– curioseó.

Deidara lo miró inflamándose de aire, coloreándose fieramente, tiritando e inflando los cachetes mientras sus ojitos temblaban.

–¡Deja de pensar en chicas! ¿Qué no tienes otra cosa en esa cabeza hueca, hm?– le descargó un fortísimo golpe en la cabeza, esperando que se le acomodaran las ideas.

–¡Auch!– Obito se agachó del dolor, seguro de que le saldría un chichón.

–Cómo pueden decir que es mejor que yo, hm…– siguió protestando en voz baja, releyendo el pergamino con ofuscación.

–No me extrañaría de él– se animó a reconocer Obito, bajando la voz –. Siempre intento derrotarlo y no lo logro. Lo mismo le sucede a Gai.

Deidara recordó turbado al extraño niño ridículo que cada vez que lo veía le preguntaba cuándo volvería Kakashi, como si él tuviera la respuesta exacta.

–Pero lo haré un día y me convertiré en Hokage, ¡jum!– Obito se irguió un poco y apretó los puños, su mirada echando fuego de pura decisión.

Deidara parpadeó, mientras sus labios se separaban un poco, prestándole más atención de la normal a cuando lo oía repetir ese cuento tan parecido al de Kurotsuchi.

–Yo también demostraré que soy mejor que ese Bakakashi, hm– apretó su puño también.

Le sorprendió que Obito se lo tomara con brusquedad entre sus manos, mirándolo con brío.

–¡Vamos a hacerlo, Deidara-kun!– exclamó con una fuerza que antes no había visto allí.

–¡Sí, hm!– asintió frunciendo la frente con malicia, pensando en las revanchas que se tomaría con Kurotsuchi y Ōnoki-sensei al volver. Akatsuchi estaba perdonado por permanecer de su lado.

–Y entonces– el tono de Obito se volvió zalamero, mientras acariciaba su puño como si fuese un objeto de devoción –. ¿Ya dejarás de amenazarme con lo de Rin?– casi se le pegó a la cara, guiñándole un ojo.

Deidara elevó una ceja, intentando no apocarse frente a tal oportunista.

–Aún no has hecho todo lo que quiero, hm.

–¡Pe-pero…!

–Que no es suficiente, hm.

–¡Pero somos aliados para derrotar al Bakakashi!– recurrió desesperado Obito.

–No soy tu aliado, yo puedo derrotarlo solo, hm– se soltó para llevar sus puños a la cintura y posar confiado.

–Y-yo también puedo, no te necesito– Obito se cruzó de brazos, mordiéndose la cara interior de una mejilla mientras componía un puchero.

–Chicos, los estaba buscan…– la voz de Rin se detuvo al ver el pergamino en los pantalones caqui de Deidara –. ¡No me digas que hay noticias de Kakashi, Deidara-kun! ¡¿Qué se sabe de él?! ¿Me manda saludos? Digo… ¿Nos manda saludos?– enseguida se había sentado a su lado, juntando sus manos emocionada mientras miraba al niño de Iwagakure con emoción, sus ojos pareciendo gritar "Kakashi".

Deidara y Obito se miraron malhumorados, y por un instante, Deidara sintió lástima del moreno. Aunque enseguida se le pasó, porque estaba convencido de que Obito no era para Rin. Aunque no le convenía que se enterara si quería seguir teniéndolo comiendo de su mano.

–Claro que no– se le escapó a un ofendido Obito que se replanteaba si realmente Rin alguna vez repararía en él como algo más que un amigo.

–No dice nada. El muy maleducado se ha olvidado de vosotros, hm– frunciendo el ceño, Deidara enrolló el pergamino tajantemente, dando por finalizado el tema Kakashi.

Como la mirada de Rin se entristeciera y Obito pareciera a punto de lanzarse a consolarla, se puso de pie tomando de las muñecas a cada uno, para mantenerlos separados.

–¿Dónde está el Relámpago Amarillo? Se llama así pero últimamente llega tarde a todos lados, hm– estudió con atención el verde prado –. Como alguien que conozco.

Rin echó a reír mientras Obito se atragantaba en animosidad.

–Minato-sensei está cada vez más ocupado con su esposa. Si quieres podemos empezar a entrenar, Deidara-kun.

Deidara recordó brevemente a la Habanera Roja y su extraña habilidad de atraparlo con cadenas cuando intentaba escaparse de ella mediante un kawarimi.

–Uh, mejor vamos a ese bosque que me dijiste, Rin.

–¡Claro!

–¡¿Qué bo-bosque?!

–¡Aquí está'ttebane!– una cortina de fuego rodeó al más pequeño de los tres, que intentó escapar en vano de la hercúlea fuerza de la mujer –. ¡Cuando tengamos un hijo quiero que tenga estos ojazos! ¡Acuérdate, Minato-ttebane!

Minato llegó rezagado detrás de su esposa, quien mimoseaba a su nuevo niño favorito, el cual había sucumbido bajo un ataque de besos y pellizcos.

–¿Y-ya no quieres que tenga mis ojos, Kushina…?– murmuró decaído, sintiéndose desplazado por su nuevo pupilo.

–Olvídate'bane.

El otro hombrecito sobre el que pesaba una aura negra similar a la de su sensei se alejaba unos pasos de la escena, abandonando a Deidara a los pesados mimoseos de Kushina Uzumaki. Encontró una pequeña piedrecilla entre las hierbas y la pateó frustrado mientras recordaba que Kushina se había olvidado de aquello de que quería que su hijo con Minato-sensei fuera como él desde que Deidara había llegado. La piedra era demasiado pequeña para la fuerza que le aplicó, y como resultado enterró un poco el pie en la fértil tierra, yéndose de bruces hacia adelante y dándose un buen coscorrón contra un colchón de dientes de león que le provocaron una ligera alergia.

–¡Suéltame, Habanera Loca! ¡Auxilio, hm!– luego de mucho patalear como animal torturado, Kushina dejó el último pellizco excepcionalmente fuerte en una mejilla de Deidara.

–Por llamarme así, diablillo'ttebane.

Se dirigió a sacudir violentamente a su sensibilizado esposo para que dejase de sentirse menos por un niño.

–Madura'ttebane.

Obito vio cómo Rin sacaba el botiquín de primeros auxilios que siempre portaba en un pergamino, y en vez de correr hacia él, fue a hacia un Deidara cuyas mejillas parecían a punto de explotar.

–¿Estás bien, Deidara-kun?– le escuchó emplear el mismo tono de preocupación que creía sólo le dedicaba a él.

Desvió la mirada ofendido, viendo cómo Kushina y su sensei intercambiaban breves besos en los labios. Volvió a mirar a otro lado, decidiéndose por darle un tincazo a un diente de león que permanecía aún entero. Estornudó, y enseguida sintió el arrepentimiento por dañar a la planta, a la vez que se preguntaba hasta qué punto Deidara le robaría la atención de todas las mujeres que conocía.

* * *

–No entiendo por qué estás celoso, hm– rompió el silencio de camino a casa.

Obito lo ignoró, repasando qué tanta atención le había brindado Rin desde que la dejaron en lo de sus padres en comparación a Deidara.

–No tienes oportunidades con ella y lo sabes– prosiguió el rubiecito.

Obito aceleró el paso pisando fuerte, pero enseguida sucumbió a la provocación y se volteó a enfrentarlo.

–¡Dime cuáles son tus intenciones con Rin-chan!– le golpeó el protector de frente de la Roca con el índice, haciéndole retroceder un paso.

–¡Qué estás diciendo!– el rostro de Deidara se volvió como una fresa madura.

–¡Ajá! ¡Lo sabía! ¡Estás colorado!

–¡No es cierto!

–¡¿Te gusta, verdad?!– exclamó llamando la atención de algunos transeúntes, aunque en ese momento nada le importaba demasiado más que desenmascarar las intenciones que esa cara bonita pretendía ocultar.

Deidara le plantó cara y lo empujó con fuerza.

–¡Claro que no!

Obito retrocedió otro paso, y decidió empujarlo a su vez.

–¡No me mientas!

–¡Yo no miento!– Deidara empezó a darle un empujón detrás de otro, no era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a alguien más alto que él –. ¡Tú eres el que se miente, hm!

Obito arrugó completamente su frente, interrogándolo con la mirada.

–Ya vi lo que hace Rin, hm– decidió continuar en un tono normal –. Ella quiere ser ninja médico, ¿sabías eso?

–Claro que sí– se cruzó de brazos, aún disgustado.

–Hoy me estudió a fondo para saber si las cargoseadas de la Habanera Loca habían afectado mi circulación sanguínea y mi sistema de chakra, hm.

–¡No me lo presumas, eso no es nada!– chilló un inseguro Obito.

Deidara se golpeó el protector de frente.

–Te estoy diciendo que Rin sólo se prepara para rendir ese examen especial un día, hm– lo rodeó, quizás así evitaría contagiarse lo tonto –. Usa a cualquiera de paciente, y no creo que esté mal.

Obito lo alcanzó de un breve trote.

–Claro que no está mal– intentó seguirle la corriente, tratando de olvidar las veces que Rin lo curó –. Pero a mí siempre me ha ayudado mucho.

–Porque eres su amigo, hm– Deidara lo miró muy feo, para enseguida sacudir su cabeza despeinándose un poco. Se arregló el cabello otro poco, muy pronto lo tendría tan largo como el de Rin.

–¡Eso es, que te quede claro!– Obito le tironeó una mejilla, recibiendo un rodillazo en el trasero.

–¡Y sobre todo lo haces porque eres bruto, hm! ¡Bru-to!– estalló Deidara, avanzando al nivel de un arándano azul.

–Oye s-sólo soy un poco distraído– comenzó a apocarse.

–¡No! ¡Eres torpe! ¡Y a ella eso sólo le da lástima y una práctica de paciente, pero actúa más como una madre que como una novia, hm!– gritó a todo pulmón con los ojos cerrados y los puños apretados.

Afortunadamente ya se habían alejado de la ciudad, y estaban en un centenar de metros de naturaleza antes de llegar al barrio Uchiha.

Unas aves se quejaron ante el grito inesperado y otras tantas volaron asustadas a algún árbol cercano antes de que el sol terminara de ponerse.

En el silencio escuchaba la respiración de Obito escalar a resoplidos. Enseguida se sintió mal, y estiró sus manos para tocarlo, pero el moreno se sacudió de él con violencia.

Obito se colocó las antiparras, y en el débil reflejo anaranjado, Deidara pudo distinguir el reflejo de unas lágrimas.

–O-Obi…

Obito se lanzó a correr rumbo a su hogar, dejando a Deidara solo con su arrepentimiento.

Apretó los puños una vez más, temblando, mientras su mentón se arrugaba en un puchereo.

–No te lo quería decir así– murmuró mientras se refregaba los ojos con la manga turquesa aguamarina.

* * *

Debía aceptar que Obito no iba a hablarle más de lo estrictamente necesario. Lo intentó algunas veces antes de que la abuela les mandara a dormir, pero como el retraído chico parecía haberse mudo, finalmente se rindió. Viendo el escritorio de Obito al lado de su actual futón, se dirigió al ver la pluma de halcón y la tinta. Tomó la única hoja arrugada que se encontraba incólume, y pese a estar tocando sus cosas, Obito seguía sin reaccionar. Deidara se sentó de cuclillas en el suelo y se preguntó qué podía hacer para mejorar un poco la situación. Empezó a bocetar sin saber adónde su mano lo dirigiría, cuando el diseño que formó le pareció todo lo que quería decirle y no podía. Enseguida lo remarcó un poco con el cálamo, y dándola vuelta, empapó en tinta el final del vexilo para comenzar a pintar. Sacó un poco de agua de su cantimplora para aligerar la tinta y enseguida se puso de pie, dirigiéndose al deprimido Uchiha que se encontraba acostado boca arriba en el otro futón.

En silencio, se agachó para dejarle el dibujo en el estómago, y como Obito se negara a abrir los ojos, se volvió para dejar las cosas en su lugar y acostarse.

Al escuchar que Deidara se había acostado, Obito tocó la sábana, descubriendo algo delicado y un poco húmedo. Curioso, tomó el papel y se sentó, prendiendo con un pequeño katon un candelabro que casi se le incendió en el proceso.

En su futón, Deidara se tapó la boca para que su risa no fuera audible.

El peso del enojo en Obito comenzó a diluirse a pasos agigantados al ver entre sus manos una hoja con un corazón alado muy simple. Las alas se llevaban la mayoría de los detalles. Le maravilló la rapidez con la que lo había hecho Deidara, no habría ocupado ni cinco minutos, y la tinta estaba húmeda.

–¿E-es un sumi?– murmuró mientras algo se encogía en su pecho y la garganta se le cargaba de la emoción.

–Es menos que eso, hm– al menos Obito sonaba interesado –. ¿Qué dices, eh?– se sentó abrazándose a sus pies desnudos, esperando la respuesta.

Obito se imaginó a su corazón siendo libre y, por primera vez, la idea no le asustó.

–Gracias– sonrió levemente. Pero había algo de lo que debía estar seguro.

Estar seguro de que aquello tampoco era por lástima, como sabía lo eran ciertas actitudes de Rin.

–¿Por qué me das esto?

Esa vez, Deidara tardó un buen tiempo en responder, sin levantar la cabeza. Jugó con sus pulgares un buen tiempo, pero no había forma de expresarse sin mostrar cierta vulnerabilidad.

Apretó los labios antes de hablar.

–Porque no quería hablarte así– confesó con timidez.

Obito dejó el dibujo al lado de su cabecera.

–Es molesto a veces, pero me gusta que siempre digas la verdad. Aunque… ya lo sospechaba de todos modos…– agregó cabizbajo.

Deidara levantó la cabeza, animado. Esa fue la primera noche que se desvelaron hablando sin ninguna hostilidad de parte de Obito.

* * *

–Es increíble que Obito sólo necesitara un visitante en casa para llegar temprano a las prácticas– comentó Minato mientras Rin sonreía nerviosa –. Les tengo noticias a todos– anunció una vez los chicos se les unieron. Sacó dos pergaminos de su bolsillo –. Una es una carta de Kakashi dirigida a mí. Dice que está bien, y también te manda saludos, Rin.

La chica hizo su mejor esfuerzo para ocultar su entusiasmo, y Deidara miró a Obito preocupado. El chico de las gafas no demostró ninguna reacción, llenando al pequeño artista de dudas.

–Y la otra, es una carta especial de Iwagakure para ti, Deidara. Creo que tu madre me la envió por error, pero descuida, no la he abierto– se la extendió.

Deidara la tomó y por un momento se olvidó de Obito, leyendo el testamento de su preocupada madre. Hacia el final del papel aparecían las caligrafías dispares de Akatsuchi y Kurotsuchi, preguntándole cuáles eran los terribles secretos del clan Uchiha para obtener ventaja táctica sobre Konoha.

–Ups.

Se le había olvidado ese propósito, así como todos los otros pedidos de Iwagakure mientras se divertía en Konoha. Pobres de ellos, porque nunca había pensado en otra cosa que no fuera conocer mundo y mejorar sus técnicas en el extranjero. Si tanto querían espiar, que compitieran para el próximo intercambio genin.

–Y ahora, niños, tengo trabajo extra para el Hokage. Les dejo la tarde libre, pero primero deben cumplir con esta sesión de entrenamientos– sacó una larga hoja que depositó en las confiables manos de Rin –. Y no quiero saber que estuvieron peleando– aunque eso iba dirigido a los varones, su mirada se clavó especialmente en Obito, antes de desaparecer de manera imposible a la vista de cualquiera.

Sus compañeros lo contemplaron conteniéndose a duras penas.

–¡Por qué siempre me regaña a mí!

Rin intentó consolarlo mientras Deidara comenzaba a partirse a carcajadas, y de algún modo la situación desorientó aún más a Obito. Se alejó unos pasos de Rin, reacomodándose las anteojeras.

–Entonces será el momento de despertar mi sharingan– de ahora en más, estaba decidido a ocuparse de su camino para ser Hokage. No más distracciones intentando superar a Deidara o impresionar a Rin. Iba a ponerse en serio.

–¡Qué bien, Obito! Yo seguiré practicando ninjutsu médico. ¿Sabían que hay manuales que sólo se dan a partir del nivel chunin? Pero en la biblioteca encontré unos tomos, y hace tiempo los estoy estudiando– comentó Rin, sacando un pergamino que tenía escrito en grandes caracteres la palabra "Estudio".

Obito recordó las palabras de Deidara acerca del compromiso de Rin con su carrera como kunoichi médica. No le agradó darse cuenta de que Deidara había sido más observador que él en tan poco tiempo, pero quizás de eso le valían esos sueños de artista que tenía.

–¿Vas a perfeccionar ese jutsu de arte del que nos hablaste, Deidara-kun?– se acercó Rin con interés, sonriéndole.

Deidara se guardó el pergamino bajo la remera de red que vestía debajo de la parte superior de su samue, devolviéndole el gesto de manera enigmática.

Los pies de Obito lo llevaron como un imán a situarse entre ellos, mientras le posaba con bastante peso un brazo sobre los hombros, escudriñando al rubio con ojos sagaces.

Deidara mostró unos cuantos ryō en la palma de su mano.

–Mi mamá me los ha enviado, hm. Me voy a buscar algún lugar donde vendan arcilla para esculpir. Nos vemos– se desprendió del agarre de Obito y los saludó con la mano.

Rin y Obito se miraron unos instantes.

–¡Espera, quiero verte esculpir, presumido!

Sin que nadie lo viera, Deidara sonrió con maldad.

–¡Vamos a todas las tiendas de arte de Konoha juntos, Deidara-kun!

Rin corrió detrás de sus compañeros, mientras la lista de entreno de Minato-sensei se perdía volando con la brisa.

* * *

Rin estaba más que feliz con su enorme caracola de arcilla con finos detalles de guardas extrañas en el relieve. Obito no sabía si se sentía más celoso porque Deidara le había preguntado a ella qué cosas le gustaban para esculpirle, o porque no le había preguntado a él primero. Después de todo, vivían juntos, y a Deidara realmente parecía no gustarle Rin. Ahora estaba esculpiendo una maceta con una pequeña planta perenne de grandes hojas para su abuela, y lo único que faltaba era que el muy egoísta de repente quisiera regalarle esculturas a toda la aldea menos a él.

–¿Verdad que es asombroso, Obito?– le increpó Rin, ensimismada en ver cómo Deidara iba creando cómo podía las hojas regordetas de una de las plantas favoritas de la señora Uchiha.

Obito rechistó, recostado sobre la hierba y mirando hacia otro lado. El que Deidara lo ignorara de tanta concentración y esfuerzo que le ponía, sumado a lo bonito que se empezaba a ver trabajando de esa manera, sólo empeoraba las cosas.

No quería ver. Mejor se iba a despertar a su sharingan.

–Listo, hm– anunció finalmente el otro, y Rin chilló emocionada al ver la obra terminada.

Enseguida Obito se incorporó y gateó para curiosear, mientras su compañera recibía la maceta y la colocaba sobre unos pergaminos viejos que estaban utilizando para mantener alejada la arcilla de la húmeda hierba del prado en el que estaban.

–¿Y a ti qué te gusta, hm?

Un cosquilleo recorrió todo su cuerpo, mientras sentía que se acaloraba.

–¿A-a mí?– se señaló, incrédulo.

–A quién más bobo, hm.

–Chicos, no peleen– repitió Rin en automático sin demasiado ímpetu, sumida como estaba en la contemplación de su escultura y la que era para la abuela de Obito.

Obito se esforzó en pensar. Todo ese tiempo estuvo maldiciendo que Deidara no le ofreciera ninguna escultura, y ahora que se lo preguntaba no sabía qué responder. Al cabo de un rato, Deidara empezó a mostrar signos de impaciencia.

–Mira, algo te tiene que gustar, hm– frunció el ceño.

–Me gustan los caramelos redondos de naranja– respondió enseguida.

Enrojeció mientras Rin y Deidara lanzaban una risita.

–¡Oigan, me gustan más cosas!

–¿Cómo qué, eh?

–Bueno, pues…– no iba a responder cosas como "tus ojos azules", "tu pelo" o "quisiera un retrato tuyo". Claro que no.

Primero muerto bajo una piedra.

–Ya sé– Deidara cortó su tren de pensamientos, comenzando a amasar lo último que le quedaba de arcilla para luego cortar algunos trozos con su inseparable kit de escultura.

Rin y Obito se miraron enigmáticos, y durante la siguiente media hora se dedicaron a observar con atención el proceso.

–Listo, hm.

Rin tragó una exclamación asombrada, mientras Obito tomaba nervioso la escultura que le tendía.

–¿Un halcón?– miró a Deidara intensamente, intentando adivinar cómo pudo hacer algo que le tocara tan íntimamente.

Ni siquiera entendía el por qué, pero la figura lo llamaba, le hacía sentir una identificación profunda que nunca antes había conocido. Como si hubiese estado toda la vida allí, esperando a por él.

El pequeño escultor disfrutaba de las mieles de ser relativamente desconocido en una tierra nueva. Empezaba a convencerse de que no estaría mal mudarse a Konoha de adulto, después de todo Kurotsuchi y Akatsuchi no le prestaban ni la mitad de la atención que le dieron Obito y Rin. La competencia sería mayor que en su aldea, pero eso sólo le servía de acicate.

Obito se quedó mirando la pequeña pero imponente figura, recordando las alas dibujadas en estilo sumi en un papel en su cajón principal. Ahora tendría algo hermoso con lo que decorar su habitación.

Se preguntó qué fijación tendría Deidara con las alas de las aves, y observándolo por unos breves instantes, se lo imaginó alado, volando con los cabellos al viento, bruñidos por la luz del sol.

–Obito, ¿estás bien?– se preocupó Rin.

Obito estaba tan rojo, que hasta Deidara salió de su universo artístico personal para clavarle con temblor sus hermosos cristales celestes.

Esos ojos lo atravesaron. La temperatura subió.

De seguro Rin tenía razón, algo no podía estar yendo bien.


	3. Chapter 3

–Kakashi-kun, no tenías que hacer el desayuno– murmuró asombrada Tsuchie al ver el pescado, el arroz y los distintos tipos de sopa calientes prolijamente ubicados en la mesa junto a los palillos de cada uno.

–No tiene por qué molestarse. Además, así llegaré más temprano a la práctica– respondió antes de agradecer por la comida y bajarse la tela que cubría sus labios para comer.

La madre de Deidara prefirió ignorar ese leve tono de superioridad y empezó a comer con él. Era tan diferente de su hijo, demasiado independiente para cosas que ella consideraba aún no debía serlo, demasiado adulto en el corazón de apenas un púber.

–Terminé– anunció Kakashi al cabo de un rato. Nunca se servía de más ni pedía comida extra –. Voy a lavar mis utensilios mientras usted come, si me lo permite.

Ella decidió intentarlo una vez más.

–Kakashi-kun, eres invitado en mi casa, ocúpate de tus cosas con calma que yo limpiaré– le sonrió con amabilidad.

Kakashi se puso de pie.

–Gracias señora, pero a mí me gusta limpiar lo que ensucio. Con su permiso– y luego de una breve reverencia, se dirigió a la cocina a lavar mientras ella suspiraba derrotada.

Apenas terminó de comer se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar al jovencito, cuando se dio con que ya estaba preparando todo para salir a su entrenamiento.

–¡Kakashi-kun, espera! Voy a comprar, ¿quieres que te acompañe, así no vas solo?– caminó hacia el perchero de pared detrás de la puerta.

–No gracias señora, se me hace tarde– respondió con una breve reverencia antes de dirigirse a la puerta de entrada. Se detuvo un momento, recordando que cuando tenía a su padre, tenía a quién decirle que volvería temprano –. Volveré temprano.

Ella vio con cierta aprehensión cómo las nubes engañosas de Iwagakure implicarían un cambio de clima inesperado. Se volvió hacia el perchero y sacó una larga bufanda siena tostada tejida en lana de cabra montañesa que había tejido para Deidara en esos meses de ausencia.

–Kakashi-kun– lo llamó con dulzura, viendo aquel frágil spándex negro cada vez más desteñido que el chico siempre insistía en lavar él solo. Le puso la bufanda dándole unas cuantas vueltas al cuello y atándosela con un gran nudo suelto para su comodidad –. En poco tiempo el viento va a cambiar– le sonrió mientras le acariciaba los extraños cabellos plateados.

Aunque su piel no lo demostró, la sangre de Kakashi burbujeó con fuerza por debajo de la misma, intentando imaginar cómo habría sido tener una madre esperándolo junto a su padre.

–Gracias– susurró en otra inclinación, mientras partía tomando la bufanda contra su pecho.

* * *

Era lindo tener a alguien por las noches con quien hablar de sus sueños, sobre todo porque a esas horas su abuela estaba más que cansada. Durante los siguientes días Obito comenzó a sentirse más optimista al respecto, llegando a bromear bastante con Deidara hasta que siempre el rubio se dormía en medio de la conversación.

Deidara también estaba más amable, esa mañana cuando su abuela les pidió hacer unas compras de urgencia, fue él quien se ofreció para que Obito descansara. El gesto le había parecido hermoso, aunque actualmente no estaba seguro si era tan bueno al comprobar que Deidara había vuelto a escaquearse de la tarea de ordenar su futón.

Ello no impidió que terminara de ordenar su habitación de buen humor, para al final ir a contemplar feliz en su cómoda la escultura del halcón. La alzó acercándola a la ventana para que el sol primaveral iluminase los más finos detalles que Deidara había tallado con tanto esmero.

Luego de juguetear un rato a que el halcón volaba, lo besó en la cabeza y lo depositó en su lugar reservado del escritorio, al lado de la foto del equipo Minato. Se dio cuenta de que se había extinguido su hábito de besar la foto de Rin por las mañanas. Peor aún, últimamente ni siquiera contemplaba la foto al despertar, por lo hizo con un poco de culpa. La punta del ala del halcón que apoyaba siempre contra el vidrio del retrato le distrajo una vez más, volviendo sus pensamientos a revolotear hacia Deidara.

Cómo le gustaría que fuera Deidara y no Kakashi el que aparecía en esa foto, pensó con la mirada fija en el retrato.

Y luego, allí estaba Rin también, Rin estaba bien.

Rin. Se obligó a mirarla con atención, sintiéndose un poco infiel.

Pero su mirada volvió al bonito halcón de nuevo.

Dei.

Volvió a mirar a su compañera.

Rin.

Volver a mirar al halcón.

Dei.

Esos ojitos de cielo. El cabello suelto alrededor de los hombros. Su cabeza teniendo que levantarse demasiado para verle a los ojos.

Dei.

Si pudiese decirle lo mucho que quería que fuera su compañero para siempre…

–¡Obito-chan, tu desayuno se enfría!

Parpadeó con mucha fuerza, y se dio varias cachetadas suaves en sus mejillas ardorosas.

–¡Voy, abuelita!

Ni siquiera recordó que ese era el día del mes en que se comía inarizushi en casa, distraído como estaba en aprovechar la ausencia de Deidara para sorprenderlo.

–Abuelita, ¿hacemos bakudan de almuerzo?– preguntó mientras tragaba con rapidez todo el desayuno, tapándose la boca con alarma al darse cuenta de su falta de conducta en la mesa.

En la cocina, el amoroso rostro de su abuela elevó sus cejas como disparadas por un arco, olvidándose de indicarle que no hablara con la boca llena. Al parecer, su nieto se había copiado de los gustos de la visita.

–Me parece bien, Obito-chan. Siempre es bueno variar la rutina.

–¿Eh?– preguntó mientras iba a lavar las cazuelas y utensilios recién usados.

Su abuela sonrió mientras le acariciaba el rebelde cabello puntiagudo, preguntándose por enésima vez de dónde su nieto había sacado lo distraído. No había pariente ni ancestro alguno con esas características en su árbol familiar, y posiblemente menos en el resto del clan Uchiha. Siempre que pensaba en el hecho terminaba repitiéndose que para todo había una primera vez.

* * *

Akatsuchi volvió a golpear el suelo, derrotado por un chidori.

–E-eres fantástico, Kakashi-kun– murmuró sorprendida Kurotsuchi, sintiéndose extraña.

Ōnoki entrecerró los ojos cada vez más convencido de que ese era el tipo de shinobi que quería bajo sus órdenes. Deidara era excepcional, pero terriblemente inmanejable y la peor de las influencias para los otros niños con todo aquel verso extraño del arte y la rebeldía. Kakashi era silente, sosegado, trabajaba siguiendo las órdenes al pie de la letra en vez de querer cambiarlas siempre como lo hacía el rubio.

Por su parte, Kitsuchi sólo podía parpadear entre sorprendido y avergonzado. Jamás había visto tal nivel en ningún shinobi de apenas trece años de edad.

–Sería bueno que pudieras volver otra vez, Kakashi– le habló el Tsuchikage –. El entrenamiento de tu aldea es demasiado blando para tu nivel, y creo que lo sabes. Después de todo, ya deberían haberte habilitado para pasar a chuunin, y si mantienes la cabeza fría, podrías llegar a jonin para los dieciocho o antes.

Kakashi asintió, internamente feliz. Era ese tipo de trato y entrenamiento el que había estado buscando desde que muriera su padre, pero Minato-sensei siempre insistía en retrasarlo al nivel de sus compañeros. Él estaba para otras cosas, y el duro entrenamiento casi de guerra de Iwagakure se amoldaba a la perfección a lo que su descollante talento le pedía a gritos.

–¿Volverá otro año?– se entusiasmó Kurotsuchi.

Detrás de ella, Akatsuchi se incorporaba con dificultad sin la ayuda de nadie.

–Oye, ya te has olvidado de Deidara– frunció el ceño enojado, no veía las horas de que los meses corrieran y Kakashi se fuera para nunca jamás volver. Las recientes palabras de su sensei no le gustaron nada.

–Tú qué sabes, Aka. Oye, ¡muéstrame ese chidori de nuevo! ¿Cómo lo haces?– se pegoteó al chico de Konoha.

Akatsuchi resopló, y Kakashi suspiró cansino, al menos Rin jamás se ponía tan pesada con él como Kurotsuchi, o el resto de las chicas. El equipo Minato era muy poco armónico, pero debía admitir que Rin jamás le había sido un estorbo, aunque se diera cuenta tarde.

–Oh, Kuro-chan, Aka-chan, Kakashi-kun– escuchó una voz conocida.

Era la madre de Deidara, cargando con las bolsas de la comida y otros menesteres.

–Tsuchikage, Kitsuchi-san– los nativos de la Roca se saludaron –. ¿Cómo les va en su entrenamiento?

–Más que excelente– informó el anciano –. Aunque Akatsuchi debe mejorar.

El chico gruñó avergonzado, despertando una carcajada de cruel burla de parte de su amiga.

–Y Kurotsuchi también si no quiere ser superada por Konoha– advirtió Kitsuchi, logrando que su hija se callara de inmediato y pasara a recelar del poder de Kakashi.

–Hatake Kakashi va excelente. Se alimenta mejor que mis discípulos, por hoy no tenemos más que enseñarles– dictaminó el Tsuchikage, despidiéndose de todos los presentes para irse flotando mientras los niños de Iwagakure comenzaban a vociferar en contra del octogenario.

Kitsuchi intentó callarlos, diciéndoles que era hora de regresar cada quien a su hogar, despidiéndose todos de Kakashi y Tsuchie.

–Bien, Kakashi-kun, me alegra que tu entrenamiento haya ido excelente– expresó ella, consciente de que el solitario niño intentaría volver solo al hogar como siempre, incluso si sus caminos coincidían.

–Gracias– expresó él, reparando en las bolsas que la mujer cargaba –. ¿Me permite llevar algunas?

Ella se sorprendió.

–Claro, sólo no te sobrecargues mucho…– pero Kakashi ya había tomado las más pesadas y las llevaba pulcramente separadas del suelo.

Sonrió al recordar cómo Deidara a veces le llevaba las bolsas de las compras y terminaba raspándolas contra el suelo o rompiendo los huevos por vivir a las corridas. Extrañaba tanto a su bebé, que cada vez releía más a menudo la respuesta con dibujos que le había escrito avisándole de que Konoha era muy linda en verano y que tenían que ir a vacacionar para evitar el frío invierno de Iwagakure.

–Voy a escribirle a mi hijo apenas llegue. Estoy feliz de tener una visita tan grata como la tuya, pero también lo extraño bastante. Me gustaría que a la vuelta puedan conocerse, aunque sea un poco– decidió volver a intentar sacarle charla al chico –. ¿Quieres escribirle a tus compañeros otra vez, Kakashi-kun? Podemos enviar nuestras cartas juntos, um.

Kakashi repasó el tono añorante de la mujer al hablarle de su hijo. Había intentado contarle del chico en otras ocasiones, pero él siempre se había mostrado apurado y falto de tiempo. Recordó a Rin, a Gai, a Minato-sensei y a Uzumaki Kushina, personas a las que antes no había considerado extrañar. Luego recordó a Obito, que vivía consumido en una extraña competencia por Rin que él nunca había iniciado ni querido mantener. Estaba seguro de que eso no era algo que extrañara, y de seguro que cuando volviera todo estaría igual. Pero lo cierto era que aún no había respondido a la carta de Rin, y aún quedaban muchos meses por delante en Iwagakure.

Le gustaba Iwagakure, algo funcionaba como él lo deseaba allí, pero también tenía un hogar donde volver con las personas de Konoha. Y quizás, si lo intentaba un poco, un día pensaría lo mismo de Iwa también.

–Sí– accedió –. No les conté casi nada la otra vez– reconoció apacible.

La mujer lo miró con una sonrisa en sus ojos verdes.

–Apuesto a que tienes mucho que contarles, Kakashi-kun– lo animó, aunque de fondo sólo quería decirle un _“no estás solo”_.

Conocía su historia, de parte del sensei del muchacho. Pero Kakashi nunca había querido hablar de aquello.

–Parece que te va muy bien en el entrenamiento– continuó ella. Estaba acostumbrada a que Deidara le contara todo lo que avanzaba, y que a veces llegara presumiéndole que tenía un gran secreto que guardarle al mundo, ella incluida.

Kakashi lo pensó un poco.

–Es cierto– podía contárselo a Rin, y pedirle que se lo dijera a Minato-sensei para que le preparara un entrenamiento más a su medida. Incluso hasta podía escribirle a Gai contándole de las duras técnicas de resistencia que se usaban en Iwagakure… pero eso lo alentaría con sus extraños duelos.

Vaya, extrañaba los bizarros duelos con Gai. Quién lo diría.

–Hoy aprendí una técnica del Tsuchikage– se animó a contarle.

La mujer contuvo su sorpresa.

–Kakashi-kun, eso es muy bueno. Tsuchikage-sama no enseña sus técnicas a cualquiera.

Kakashi se sintió mejor, aunque consideraba que le faltaba mucho que perfeccionar.

–Me dijo que si derrotaba a sus dos discípulos, iba a enseñarme otra, pero entonces cortó el entreno luego de que le ganara a Akatsuchi.

La mujer rio cantarina.

–Lo mismo de lo que se quejó mi Deidara– recordó los enojos de su retoño –. Pero créeme, Ōnoki-sensei cumple su palabra y te enseñará muy bien. No postergará demasiado tu duelo con Kurotsuchi.

Sus palabras tranquilizaron el lado inquieto de Kakashi.

–¿No te parece algo para festejar? Te haré un pastel que te guste– le sonrió ella.

Kakashi bajó la mirada, recordando que había decidido no confesarle su fecha de cumpleaños a nadie, por lo que no había tenido pastel hecho por Rin para la ocasión. Sólo el desprecio anual de Obito era algo indigno de rememorar, pero los demás... los demás no se portaban tan mal con él como le había parecido.

Y mucho menos ahora la adorable mujer.

–Gracias– murmuró muy bajito, finalmente coloreándose hasta las orejas.

* * *

Descansando sobre el futón, Deidara mataba el tiempo hurgando entre las pertenencias personales de Obito. Había encontrado sólo dos álbumes de fotos, en el primero, había fotos viejas de personas que no conocía, y hacia el final lo que parecía ser un pequeño Obito de la mano de su abuela. Pasó al segundo álbum para encontrarse con fotos más recientes que trataban sólo de las dos personas que habitaban el hogar.

–Obito, Obito, Abuela, Obito... – repasaba cada uno de los folios.

Cada vez había más fotos de su compañero creciendo.

–Obito... – pasó otra página –. Obito… Obito. Obito. Bito. Obito. Bito. Bito. Bobito. Obi... To. Tobi. Tobito. Tobi. Tobi.

Volvió a ver la última foto.

–Hm. Tobi– se repitió a sí mismo.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas comenzaron a arder, cerró el álbum violentamente.

Inquieto ante la incógnita, salió de la habitación y se topó con la dueña de casa.

–Ah, Deidara-chan. ¿Estás buscando a Obito-chan? Fue al mercado a por las verduras pero aún no vuelve.

–Yo lo busco– se despabiló enseguida, corriendo hacia la entrada a buscar sus sandalias mientras oía cómo la mujer le decía que se cuidara y le daba unas monedas extras para que se comprase caramelos.

Deidara decidió que ahorraría ese dinero para comprarse más materiales de arte. Por lo pronto tenía que buscar a Obito, y quizás esta vez estaría bien ayudarle con las pesadas bolsas.

En un cuarto de hora había llegado al mercado central de Konoha, y recorriéndolo a pasos impacientes, comenzó a preguntar a los vendedores que más recordaba si Obito había pasado por allí. Todos coincidían en que sí, pero casi ninguno se había fijado en si había tomado el camino de vuelta a su casa o uno diferente. Casi ninguno.

–Hola, Iwagakure-kun– le saludó el verdulero –. Obito-kun estuvo hace pocos minutos; se fue hacia el centro, cerca de la biblioteca. Estaba tan nervioso que casi me paga el doble de tomates, ese muchacho. Disculpa pero no pude prestarle demasiada atención. ¿Algo más?– interrumpió para atender a una clienta.

–Hm, yo lo busco– comentó Deidara –. ¡Adiós!

Corrió hacia la biblioteca, y una cuadra antes dobló por una calle donde comenzaban a levantarse casas residenciales. Con cada paso que daba el corazón se le aceleraba más y sus manos comenzaban a sudar, desapacible mientras se acercaba a la casa de los Nohara.

Allí lo vio, entrando por la ventana al cuarto de una Rin que le facilitaba tan extraño acceso, cargando con las grandes bolsas de las compras en los hombros.

Su boca se secó y un peso grande, como si hubiera tragado una piedra de gran tamaño, se asentó pesadamente en su estómago. Al ver que Rin cerraba la ventana con rapidez, sintió que Obito nunca había necesitado su ayuda con las compras que siempre hacía solo, y decidió que era mejor irse a dar un paseo en busca de inspiración.

Eligió la plaza más lejana, una donde jugaban varios niños pequeños a esas horas de la tarde. Se sentó en el piso y sacó un pequeño block de bocetos y un lápiz de su bolsa. Después de varios intentos, tachó con furia sus deficientes bocetos y guardó el cuaderno.

Caminó sin destino por el centro de la plaza, reparando con desagrado en los columpios de madera con niños que eran empujados por sus padres. Él ya estaba grande para esas cosas y se enorgullecía de ello, pero mientras se alejaba hacia los árboles que delimitaban la plaza, reparó en un niñito que parecía querer correr hacia un columpio que colgaba solitario en la rama de un árbol.

En tres grandes pasos, Deidara había llegado hasta él, sentándose sobre la hamaca de madera mientras disfrutaba un poco del llanto del niño. Ver que su padre se lo llevaba lejos mientras el mocoso berreaba frustrado le hizo sentirse bien unos instantes, para enseguida volver a caer en un pozo de soledad sentado en esa hamaca.

El escenario le produjo asco, pero seguía sin poder moverse de allí. Comenzó a columpiarse lentamente, prefiriendo hacer girar la hamaca en círculos aprovechando la versatilidad de las gruesas cuerdas que la sostenían. Hipnotizándose al ver sus pies girar y girar, sus piernas al fin lo suficientemente largas como para marcar sendos dibujos sin sentido entre la tierra y el pasto.

_"Tobi, estúpido"._

Se quedó hasta que el sol comenzó a ponerse. Suponiendo que ya era hora de volver, emprendió la vuelta sin devolverle el saludo a ninguno de los feriantes de alimentos que estaban guardando sus mercaderías.

Llegó a la casa de luces iluminadas cuando el cielo ya estaba de un azul muy oscuro. Sintió un poco de arrepentimiento al recordar que la señora Uchiha estaría muy preocupada por él, cosa que comprobó cuando la vio volver del jardín con su regadera de plantas.

–¡Deidara-chan! ¡Qué alivio que estés bien!– lo abrazó temblorosa, con los ojos lagrimosos.

Deidara se sintió aún peor.

–Disculpe señora, me entretuve dibujando en la plaza hasta que se fue la luz. No encontré a Obito en el camino y me distraje– dar la mejor versión de una mentira era quizás el único modo de calmar el corazón de la anciana.

Ella lo entendió enseguida, sus ojos grises brillando levemente.

–Ah, la juventud. Estás perdonado por esa escultura tan linda que me regalaste. Pero a la próxima tendré que dar aviso a Minato-san y no quisiera escribir una carta preocupando a tu madre– le acomodó el fleco ahora más largo, tal como su madre lo hacía siempre.

El gesto sólo consiguió hacerle extrañar más a su madre, rezagándose bajo la puerta de entrada.

El sonido de unos pasos apresurados lo sacó de su momentáneo ensimismamiento.

–¡DEI!– gritó un Obito de ojos dilatados, corriendo enseguida a abrazarlo con fuerza.

Deidara se congeló en su lugar, aturdido.

–¡¿Dónde estabas?! ¡No me asustes así!

Las palpitaciones anormalmente fuertes del corazón de Obito se sintieron chocar con fuerza contra el niño de Iwagakure.

Finalmente reaccionó.

–No te importa– lo empujó lejos de sí con todas sus fuerzas –. ¡Dónde estabas tú, preocupando a tu abuela, hm!

Los ojos heridos negros le hicieron sentirse momentáneamente débil.

–Sabes que estaba comprando. ¡En cambio tú me asustaste a mí! ¡Digo, a mi abuela y a mí! ¡No puedes hacer eso! ¿¿Y si te pasa algo??

Deidara lo hizo a un lado con brusquedad, arrugando su mentón mientras los ojos sin parpadear le mentían acerca de su estadía en la casa de Rin.

–Soy shinobi. Sólo le daré explicaciones a tu abuela, hm– escupió antes de ingresar al hogar, donde el olor de las verduras al agua comenzaba a inundarlo todo.

Obito se quedó pasmado en el umbral, preguntándose por qué de repente Deidara había vuelto a ser tan hostil con él. En favor de la verdad, había sido más hostil con él de lo que jamás lo fue.

 _"_ – _Pero si él me odia, ya sabes cómo me trata. Me llamó bobo la última vez, y se rio de mis gafas cuando nos conocimos. Hasta me roba los postres de la abuela_ – _se lamentó con la cabeza gacha. Claro que nunca iba a decir que también fue llamado pervertido por andar besando la foto de su compañera. Afortunadamente no había tenido necesidad de volverlo a hacer._

– _Es cierto, pero yo no noto que te odie. Tú en cambio siempre le llamas presumido, mentiroso, enano, y le gritas que le patearás el… bueno, e-el trasero en los entrenamientos_ – _le recordó Rin, haciéndole ruborizar_ – _. Oye, ¿no lo has pensado?_

– _¿El qué?_

– _Deidara no te ha tratado ni la mitad de mal de lo que tú lo trataste en todo este tiempo, y la verdad es que tiene muy mal carácter cuando se enoja_ – _descubrió Rin con los ojos brillando_ – _. ¿Y si eso significa algo?_

_Se sintió humillado y tímido al mismo tiempo._

– _¡Q-qué puede si-significar!_

– _Interesante, muy interesante...– la chica se llevó un índice al mentón, con su mirada volviéndose astuta._

– _¡Rin! Oye Rin, ¿qué estás pensando?_

– _¡Vas con ventaja! ¡Y últimamente cada vez se llevan mejor! ¡Sé inteligente y aprovecha eso, Obito!_

– _¿A-aprovechar...?_

_–¡Deidara-kun sí que te aprecia como amigo! No vuelvas a creer que él no se preocupa por ti Obito, porque eso no es cierto.”_

Aprovechar.

Obito sintió que había perdido la que podía llegar a ser su única oportunidad, y no entendía el por qué, a menos que realmente nunca le hubiera interesado a Deidara como Rin lo aseguraba.

Mucho peor se sintió cuando Deidara dejó de hablarle a partir del momento en que se fueron a dormir al cuarto, dejándolo enterrado en más y más dudas.

* * *

Las cosas no mejoraron al día siguiente cuando fueron enviados juntos a hacer las compras, ni en el entrenamiento de esa tarde. Cierto era que Deidara no estaba terriblemente huraño como le volvió a señalar Rin, pero Obito sabía que había retrocedido con él. El chico no volvió a contarle de los diseños que planeaba realizar una vez dominara los grandes jutsu de Iwagakure, como solía presumirle de camino al mercado, y ni siquiera se mostró bastante comunicativo con Rin.

Lo único que obtenía del artista eran miradas esquivas, un rostro atribulado y más coloreado de lo normal, un aura de confusión que amenazaba con hacerse cada vez más evidente. Supo que algo malo le pasaba cuando como parte de un plan para acercarse más a él, Rin les invitó a la vuelta del entreno ir a merendar a su casa y el rubio declinó enseguida, diciendo que adelantaría el camino de regreso solo. El no saber qué había sucedido le hacía perder la cabeza.

–Lo ves Rin, le desagrado– le susurró desesperado a su amiga, mientras miraban la silueta turquesa y gris cálido alejarse de ellos en un silencio atípico –. Deidara ya no quiere hablarme. Y yo pensé que podíamos ser amigos– se desanimó por completo, contrayendo una postura desgarbada.

–No te desanimes tan rápido Obito– le respondió apurada en el mismo tono, tomándolo del codo con fuerza.

Obito apenas reaccionó al contacto.

–Síguelo y averigua qué le pasa– dictó con los ojos afilados.

–No va a decirme nada. Ya no va a hablarme más– se deprimió por completo.

–¡No! ¡Síguelo y averígualo! ¡Eres un shinobi, Obito! ¿O acaso quieres que lo haga yo?

Obito se olvidó de su tristeza.

–¿Y si averiguas tú?– sonrió de oreja a oreja, esperando el sí de su compañera.

Rin lo soltó.

–A Deidara-kun no le gusta hablar de sus sentimientos con las mujeres. Además, tienes que hacer las cosas del amor solo.

–¡N-no es a-amor!– se alteró, mirando asustado hacia delante con miedo de haber sido descubierto. Peor Deidara ya estaba muy lejos como para escucharles, y eso volvió a golpearle el ánimo.

–Obito– Rin intentó sonar comprensiva una vez más –. ¿No recuerdas lo que hablamos? Creo que debes intentarlo. Ve a casa, síguelo, recuerda lo que hablamos– se despidió de él, dejándole la decisión en sus manos.

Obito suspiró e inició el lento camino de vuelta. Una parte de su ser quería correr para ponerse a la altura de Deidara, pero otra sabía que debía repensar las cosas.

Finalmente decidió pasar por la librería y volver por el camino largo, ya que tenía muchas cosas que pensar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este fic nació como un AU donde nunca ocurrió la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi, muchas cosas son diferentes aquí. Por ejemplo, todos están entre los 12-13 años y aún son genin, edad a la que Kakashi es jonin en el canon. Consecuencia de este mundo en paz, quise una evolución más lenta y pausada, más respetuosa de la infancia, para que puedan tener una adolescencia decente. Por ello Minato "retiene" el progreso de Kakashi, pero esa jamás será la pedagogía de un veterano de guerra como Onoki. La madre de Deidara siempre se llama "Tsuchie" en mis fics, a veces necesito nombrarla. Siempre la imaginé con ojos verdes y el cabello castaño-rubio, pero creo que jamás la describí hasta hoy que puse un poco más de ella. En este mundo en paz, Dei no va a tener sus dramas explosivos con su aldea, Rin no piensa sólo en Kakashi, Obito en vez de estar solo tiene a una abuelita muy amorosa (la cual no he nombrado). Y Kakashi sigue siendo huérfano, por lo que quise que su estadía en Iwa le signifique un crecimiento que pueda llevar siempre en su corazón.


	4. Chapter 4

Deidara no era descortés con él a la mesa y ya hablaba normalmente con su abuela, pero a Obito le seguía pareciendo demasiado frío y cuando se fueron a acostar, no le respondió cuando le preguntó si se encontraba bien.

Deidara escuchó la pregunta algo preocupada de Obito y algo se entristeció un poco en su interior, pero sabía que no quería saber nada acerca de la nueva manera en que se estaban llevando Obito y Rin. Y la única manera de sobrellevar algo así cuando ya no podía largarse a hacer arte por allí o comer cosas deliciosas, era abrazar muy fuerte una almohada y cerrar los ojos. En pocos minutos, su pesado sueño comenzó a hacerle efecto, alejándolo temporalmente de los problemas. Su respiración se hizo profunda, avisándole a Obito de que ya no volverían a hablar por esa noche.

El moreno no lo aguantó más, salió de su futón y avanzó inaudible hacia su escritorio en busca de pluma, tinta y papel. Luego se dirigió hacia su pequeño armario, donde rebuscó en los bolsillos de su chaqueta azul y naranja hasta sacar su compra de la librería. Revisando una vez más que Deidara estaba profundamente dormido, salió de la habitación directo hacia la cocina, pasando por la habitación de su abuela, quien también dormía profundamente. Encendió entonces un cabo de vela, y ya sobre la desnuda mesa de madera, dispuso el papel.

Detuvo la pluma a centímetros de la hoja, preguntándose qué poner. Enseguida unas gotas salpicaron con tinta negra la esquina superior de la hoja. Apurado intentó borrar con su puño, creando una extraña mancha desprolija que no se suponía debía estar ahí. Bufó enojado, tironeándose algunos cabellos. ¿Por qué esas cosas no se enseñaban en la academia?

 _"–_ _Pero… ¡No puede ser!_

 _–_ _¿Por qué no?_

 _–_ _Pues... Los dos somos varones... ¿No es raro?_

_Rin no lo pensó mucho._

_–_ _Entiendo. Pero Deidara-kun es muy lindo. Quizás no sea raro._

_Una inesperada oleada de celos golpeó a Obito._

_–_ _Oh, no estés celoso, Obito-kun– rio Rin_

 _–_ _N-no lo estoy...– se rascó detrás de la oreja izquierda, lo que Rin sabía significaba que estaba mintiendo._

 _–_ _Sabes, creo que deberías decírselo– aconsejó mientras se retorcía las manos imaginándose una escena de romance a la luz del crepúsculo. Sólo la elevada voz de su compañero la sacó de su ensoñación._

 _–_ _¿Qué dices? A-además creo que le gusta alguien. ¡Y no me quiso decir quién!– se asustó al darse cuenta de lo mucho que eso le importaba._

_Rin se quedó pensativa unos momentos._

_–_ _En el amor, como en la guerra, gana quien da el primer paso– dijo con lentitud, no muy segura de ello. Con Kakashi siempre le costaba el tratar de confesarse, pero también sabía de la personalidad de su compañero y sentía que manejar el tiempo era un factor necesario. Deidara parecía ser más directo, quizás eso ayudaría a la confianza de Obito… o terminaría en un completo desastre._

_Frunció el ceño. No podía seguir cuidando a Obito de sus fragilidades, o de lo contrario nunca maduraría._

_–_ _Sabes qué, creo que es una excelente idea que te confieses. ¡Piensa en que va a irse antes del fin del año! Iwagakure queda muy lejos de aquí. Quién sabe cuándo volveremos a vernos, ¡si es que vuelven a verse! ¿No te parecería una pena el tener que callarlo para siempre?_

 _Aunque era lógico, Obito no había pensado en ello hasta ese momento. La convivencia con Deidara, tanto en su casa como en su equipo, se había hecho tan cotidiana, que algo adentro suyo había dado por descontada su presencia allí en Konoha, y por sobre todo en su vida. Pero la beca de Deidara expiraba a fin de año, y de repente ya no le parecía que gozaba de todo el tiempo del mundo como para rehuir eternamente el asunto._ _Enseguida supo que lo que le había sucedido con Rin, no quería que le ocurriera con Deidara. Sentía miedo, porque si bien lo había intentado varias veces en el pasado, nunca pudo decírselo a ella. ¿Qué le aseguraba que lograría cambiar eso con Deidara? ¿Iba a vencer su miedo al rechazo esta vez?_

 _–_ _Mira, el mejor modo si te da miedo es una carta– sugirió Rin al ver la duda plasmada en el semblante de su amigo._

 _–_ _¿Una carta?_

 _–_ _Confesando tus sentimientos._

 _–_ _Ah– asintió con la cabeza._

_Rin se asombró cuando lo vio girar e intentar escapar por la ventana._

_–_ _¡Uchiha Obito, vuelve aquí!– frunció el ceño de una manera imposible._

 _–_ _¡Ay, es que no me animo, Rin!– gritó, alejándose de la ventana y caminando en círculos –. ¡No, no puedo escribirle! ¡No sabría qué poner!– comenzó a dar saltitos agitando las manos._

 _–_ _Está bien, está bien. Olvídate de la carta. Yo te ayudaré– juró muy decidida._

 _–_ _¿Lo harás?– se ilusionó Obito. Si lo ayudaban, o mejor dicho, lo empujaban hacia Deidara, al menos se animaría decirle lo hermoso que le parecía._

 _–_ _Pero tienes que poner de tu parte– decretó muy seria._

 _–_ _¡Dalo por hecho!"._

A las tres de la mañana y con sólo una hoja vacía salvo por un borrón de tinta, Obito guardó todos los elementos y se fue a dormir, vencido. Al día siguiente iba a estar a primera hora en lo de Rin.

* * *

Una serie de sonidos despertaron a Deidara junto con los primeros rayos solares que se colaban por la ventana, posándose en su rostro. Abrió los ojos con pesadez, para encontrarse con que Obito, de pantalones y con su remera negra, abría con sigilo el armario para calzarse su chaqueta antes de salir de la habitación.

Se incorporó como un resorte y se asomó hacia la sala, donde su compañero robaba un bollo de pan de la alacena y se dirigía hacia la puerta para colocarse las sandalias y partir. El último gallo remolón del clan Uchiha cacareó, y Deidara decidió calzarse su samue aguamarina para perseguirlo.

No le agradó en lo más mínimo ver a Obito hacer el camino que parecía ir hacia la casa de Rin, pero aun así lo siguió, necesitaba verlo con sus propios ojos. Reafirmarse una vez más que Obito entendería que no era para Rin. Escondido detrás de un amplio árbol, observó cómo el moreno tiraba algunas piedras contra la ventana de la hija de los Nohara, quien se asomó escandalizada al cabo de un rato. La ventana se cerró unos momentos, para luego ver salir a su nueva compañera por la puerta de entrada, caminando hacia Obito.

Eso fue todo lo que iba a ver. Hecho una furia, decidió irse lo más lejano posible, hacia donde sus pies lo llevaran, enojado con la vida porque Obito y Rin no eran compatibles, pero allí estaban encontrándose a escondidas, haciéndole sentir cosas desagradables que hubiera preferido no conocer nunca.

La emoción se fue enfriando al ver frente a sus ojos a un conocido árbol con un solitario columpio. Fue a sentarse en él, y para no pensar, rebuscó un poco de arcilla que cargaba en un pergamino que tenía siempre a mano. Se puso a amasar sin pensar, esperando el momento en que su mente se perdiera en el disfrute, y no en aquella complicación tan inoportuna en su joven vida.

* * *

El mundo era un pañuelo, y Obito ya no estaba seguro de que hubiera sido una buena idea ir a pedirle ideas a Rin para toparse de nuevo con la reconocible silueta que últimamente le aceleraba el corazón y los pensamientos.

La chica sonrió, contemplando a lo lejos la parte trasera del samui verde azulado y los cabellos dorados cada vez más crecidos. La vida le daba a Obito montones de oportunidades, y ella no veía demasiado qué hacer salvo abrirle los ojos ante lo obvio.

–Ve– le dio un suave empujoncito.

Las manos de Obito comenzaron a sudar a mares. Aunque Rin se la había pasado aconsejándole desde que llegara y luego de salir de su hogar, le parecía que era demasiado temprano aún como para declararse. Con Deidara aún enojado las cosas irían peor. Además, el día amenazaba con volverse gris, y no quería ser rechazado bajo esas nubes que amenazaban con llevarse la luz. Con ese escenario no iba a lograr nada, a lo sumo, despertar el sharingan de la tristeza.

No, definitivamente no quería saber nada con ese teatro tan triste que acababa de plantearse. Era preferible buscar una mejor ocasión, porque eso es lo que haría un futuro Hokage.

–Sabes qué, mejor me vuelvo a casa– dejó de mirar la figura sentada en el columpio para emprender la retirada.

–¡Prometiste hacerlo, Obito!

–¡Pero no estaba viéndolo cuando lo hice!– exclamó colorado, recordando el perfil concentrado y respingado de Deidara.

Cuando lo descubría en soledad, silencioso y pensativo, tan distinto a lo que acostumbraba a mostrar, lo único que conseguía era que su corazón cayera más y más por Deidara. Así no iba a poder. Le gustaba pelearlo para no sentirse tan desarmado cuando lo veía tranquilo.

–Obito– Rin lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró con firmeza –. Deidara es un chico muy valiente. Y tú así jamás serás digno de su amor. No estás intentando nada y ya quieres huir. ¿Y así dices que te vas a convertir en Hokage?

Envalentonado de repente, Obito comenzó a correr para bajar la colina desde la que lo contemplaban.

 _"_ _¡Woooooh!"._

No pasaron ni veinte segundos, cuando Rin vio con desánimo cómo Obito volvía, trepando la colina.

–¿Y, qué le digo?– sonrió nervioso mientras se rascaba la nuca, recordando su infértil insomnio de la noche pasada.

Rin se tapó el rostro con las manos.

–Ay, Obito.

Mejor volver a la estrategia de la carta.

* * *

Al terminar de esculpir un cuarto pollito, Deidara se detuvo, falto de inspiración como de arcilla. Algunas esculturas habían caído a sus pies, mientras que la más reciente era mantenida en su regazo.

La contempló pensativo.

Quizás Obito aún gustaba de Rin y eso nunca cambiaría. Era probable que le hubiera mentido al respecto, en vez de aceptarlo tal como se lo había dicho. Se preguntó qué haría si esta vez, Rin lo correspondía.

–Nada– dijo para convencerse –. Yo voy a seguir mi nindō, hm.

No podía ser tan difícil, rogó.

Oculto sobre la pequeña colina detrás de unos arbustos floridos, Obito lo contemplaba largamente, acongojado por la extraña aura que expelía Deidara.

Un par de metros detrás suyo, Rin reapareció, asustándolo.

–Vamos, ¡ve!

Como un rayo, Obito se guardó la carta en la chaqueta y comenzó a balbucear.

–No Rin, no es buena idea ahora, míralo…

–¿Cómo que no? ¿No eres valiente?– lo espoleó ella, comenzando a hartarse.

–¡Claro que lo soy! Pero…

–¿No quieres ser el futuro Hokage?– interrumpió su perorata.

–Por supuesto que sí– frunció el ceño; cada vez le gustaba menos el que Rin intentara manipularlo con esa historia.

–¡Entonces algo así no te puede detener!– se enojó ella –. Así me haces dudar de que realmente lo quieras– lo analizó con frialdad.

Conmocionado, Obito se enojó con ella, sin poder reprimirse. Jamás lo había creído posible.

–¡No sabes lo que dices!– se defendió.

–Entonces dime quién eres, porque mi amigo siempre lucha por lo que realmente quiere– lo espoleó con una firmeza que golpeó bajo al otro.

–Uchiha Obito– respondió impresionado, parpadeando.

–Más fuerte.

–¡Uchiha Obito!

–¡No te escucho!

–¡UCHI-CHI-CHI-CHI-HA OBITO!– logró culminar tras trabarse repetidamente la lengua.

–¡AHORA VE!– le gritó a la cara, señalando hacia el árbol de Deidara.

–¡SÍ, RIN!– huyó despavorido, alcanzando a arrancar una rama del arbusto tras el que se había ocultado.

Deidara levantó cabeza al escuchar un grito y pasos alborotados, y enseguida se topó con que Obito se le aparecía en frente, agitado y con un pedazo de arbusto en una mano. Frunció el ceño al ver su momento de paz violado.

–¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás siguiéndome, hm?– se puso a la defensiva.

Obito, limpiándose las manos contra su espalda, rompía y sacudía llamativamente las ramas.

–Oh, yo sólo caminaba por aquí y te vi– rio nervioso, haciendo malabares detrás de su cintura. Cuando sintió que la había encajado, comenzó a sudar el triple y a respirar con dificultad.

–¿Obito?– sin darse cuenta, soltó el pollito de arcilla, que se deslizó sin cuidado por sus rodillas hasta caer sobre la hierba.

Su voz inocente le pareció al otro tan hermosa. Obito salivó y comenzó a rascarse la nuca.

–¿Qué me estás ocultando?– se inclinó un poco, aferrándose bien a las sogas del columpio.

Obito tragó con dificultad, viendo a la distancia cómo sobre la colina, Rin le elevaba los pulgares tal como lo hacía Gai.

Ya no podía arrepentirse.

En silencio, llevó las manos al frente, descubriendo en ellas un sobre blanco sellado con un corazón rosado. Del interior de la carta, una florecilla blanco amarillenta del arbusto colgaba con torpeza. Obito se avergonzó al ver que no había cortado bien las hojas y restos del tallo de la rama que había seleccionado a ciegas contra su espalda, pero al menos el detalle de la flor estaba presente.

–Tuya.

Los ojos de Deidara se abrieron antes de arrebatarle el sobre en un zarpazo.

Obito inspiró con fuerza.

–N-no hace fa-falta que la leas ahora, s-si es no, s-sólo no digas nada…

Deidara ya había abierto el sobre y portaba la desprolija flor entre sus dedos.

–Y si es sí, uh, quizás t-te guste el helado, o la-el-la...– como cayera en un tartamudeo ininteligible, se dio la vuelta mientras veía cómo Deidara se ponía del color del sharingan al leer.

Obito se lanzó a correr.

Deidara no entendía nada, y quería creer que esa carta la había escrito Obito y no Rin.

–¡Me gusta el helado, hm!– gritó a todo pulmón.

Obito se frenó, pero no así su corazón. Se giró y se encontró con que Deidara se levantaba del columpio y caminaba hacia él.

–Me gusta el helado, sólo si la escribiste tú– aclaró una vez al frente suyo, elevando la carta y la flor un poco.

Obito asintió con la cabeza. Había olvidado firmar la carta.

–F-f-fui yo.

Y se congeló en su lugar, perdido en ver cómo el fleco de Deidara se colaba ahora entre sus labios por efecto de la brisa, y tapaba un poco su ojo izquierdo.

Deidara volvió a tomar la carta con las dos manos, guardándola junto a la flor con ramas dentro del sobre lo mejor que podía con unos dedos súbitamente torpes y temblorosos.

Con mucha pena levantó la mirada, perdiéndose enseguida en los ojos obsidiana. Ahora él también se quedaba hipnotizado en su lugar, ambos mirándose como si el tiempo hubiera dejado de transcurrir.

Después de todo, últimamente Obito le parecía demasiado apuesto incluso con esa chaqueta y esas antiparras sobre la frente.

–La respuesta es sí– susurró no aguantando más la oscura mirada, pero ferozmente feliz por dentro.

Obito sonrió y le tendió la mano protegida por la placa de metal.

La mano que se resguardó en la suya estaba un poco sucia de arcilla, pero aun así se sentía increíblemente suave.

–¿Helado?– preguntó un Deidara algo más valiente, animándose a sonreírle.

Obito rio embobado, rogando porque su corazón se calmara antes de que lo matara de la taquicardia.

–Mi favorito es el de chocolate con naranjas.

Deidara se dio cuenta enseguida de que aún no abría ninguna tienda en Konoha.

–¿Por qué no adivinas el mío mientras paseamos hasta que abran?– comenzó a caminar, llevándolo de la mano.

–¿Fru-frutilla?

–No.

–¿Chocolate?

–No, hm.

–¿Cerezas?

–No– comenzó a reír.

–¡Voy a adivinarlo! ¡Déjame pensar! ¿Vainilla?

–Ugh, ¡no!– lo empujó juguetonamente con su cuerpo –. ¡No estás pensando de verdad, hm!

–¡Voy a adivinarlas a como dé lugar!– perjuró mientras se daba cuenta de que el suave calor de la mano derecha de Deidara hacía que se siguiera precipitando a hablar sin pensar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Cuál crean que es el sabor de helado favorito de Dei? A lo mejor algunas personas se habrán dado cuenta. Sí, quería retratar un poco la escena que algún artista divino dibujó, de un Obito niño con una carta sellada con un corazoncito y una flor tras su espalda yendo a confesarse a un Dei niño en la hamaca de Naruto lleno de pollitos en Konoha. Este fic es en honor a ese fanart y su desconocido artista también, que me metió la idea hace unos años ya de escribir algo al menos la mitad de mono de ese dibujo. Quería tanto hacerlo realidad, no se imaginan cuánto. La pueden ver como portada del recopilatorio de Alphabetta "Perfectamente Imperfecto", disponible en Fanfiction . net
> 
> Que estén muy bien ♥


	5. Chapter 5

La repentina vuelta de las buenas relaciones entre Obito y Deidara sorprendió a Minato.

–Rin, ¿sabes qué les pasa?– le preguntó a su alumna ejemplar luego de que los varones volvieran a reírse por enésima vez de un tonto tropezón de Obito, lo que normalmente significaba tensiones de parte del morocho.

–Minato-sensei, ¿no le parece que es un maravilloso día?– le sonrió Rin –. Se nota el buen humor de las personas. ¡No perdamos el tiempo y entrenemos, sensei!

–Ah, sí– se encogió de hombros. No entendía nada, pero era mejor obedecer. Kushina siempre le repetía que no desoyera a las mujeres, en especial a Rin, y de todos modos si los problemáticos muchachos se comportaban bien, era mejor no hacer creer a la buena fortuna que estaba renegando de ella.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, Rin se despidió con rapidez de ellos, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Obito y salir corriendo disparada con la excusa de ir a la biblioteca. Deidara no se perdió detalle de nada y le preguntó al otro qué era eso.

–Tuve que recurrir a Rin para que me ayudara contigo– reveló pudoroso –. No sabía bien qué me pasaba ni cómo hablarte– se ruborizó por completo.

Deidara también sintió un leve bochorno, y se preguntó cómo continuar la charla.

–En Iwa las chicas me suelen regalar cosas también. Y aquí lo hacen las señoras, hm.

El rostro de Obito se volvió seco y amargado.

–Pero– continuó –, nadie me ha dado una flor antes. Se siente distinto– terminó con corte.

En el estómago de Obito se desató una danza de mariposas.

–E-es que me caes bien– de repente, se sentía el rey del mundo al ser en primero en darle una flor a Deidara. El mundo se lo perdía.

–¿Le das flores a cualquiera que te cae bien?– lo incordió divertido, atento a sus reacciones, que le parecían monísimas.

–¡C-claro que no! Es que eres especial.

Enseguida cerró sus ojos y se tapó el rostro, hirviendo.

Una vez que escuchó aquello, Deidara se obcecó por completo.

–¿Especial? ¿En qué? ¿Por qué? ¡Dime!– comenzó a dar vueltitas a su alrededor.

–¡No preguntes!

–¡Dime!– le tomó el cuello anaranjado de su chaqueta, acercándose mucho a su rostro.

Obito se repuso con dificultad a un mareo.

–Bueno, yo…

–Hm– se impacientó otro poco.

–Está bien– Obito tembló, secándose las palmas de las manos en sus pantalones –. T-te voy a abrazar– avisó, pero sus ojos eran interrogantes.

Deidara asintió sin darse cuenta.

Obito extendió sus brazos y acabó con la pequeña distancia entre ellos, abrazándolo suave y maquinalmente.

Su impericia no podía ser notada por el artista, que sólo atinó a acercarse más a él, levantando sus brazos tras la espalda de Obito.

El chico Uchiha lo levantó unos centímetros del suelo y dio un pequeño giro, mientras los dos comenzaban a reír mirándose a los ojos.

–Así de especial– Obito lo bajó lentamente.

–Hm– Deidara también lo soltó –. Entonces, te diré algo– le hizo señas para que se acercara.

Obito se inclinó, siendo sorprendido al recibir un rápido beso en la mejilla. Observó boquiabierto cómo Deidara se adelantaba riendo.

–¡Vámonos ya, tengo hambre, hm!

Obito no lo siguió de inmediato, tapándose la boca con ambas manos. Su mente volaba ya a velocidades supersónicas. Vio a Deidara, recibiendo un bakudan hecho por sus propias manos, saboreándolo y hallándolo como el mejor en su especie.

–"Está riquísimo Obito, cásate conmigo"– giró sobre sí mismo, hablando con voz chillona –. "¡Claro que sí Dei, es el día más feliz de mi vida!"– se respondió a sí mismo, con su voz normal.

–¡Obito!– escuchó el grito a la distancia, sacándolo de su ensoñación.

–¡Espérame, Dei!

* * *

.

* * *

Los momentos libres se hicieron más y más divertidos juntos, investigando sobre raros jutsu, paseando por los negocios de juegos y de comidas con algunas monedas, o con Deidara dibujando y esculpiendo frente a un mudo Obito que podía contemplarlo sin perder el interés durante horas. Los días y las semanas pasaron, convirtiéndose en meses, y finalmente, un día llegó el momento de despedirse.

La tarde anterior, habían almorzado en casa de Minato y Kushina junto con Rin, las cuales demostraron mayor sensibilidad a la partida de Deidara. Enfrente de ellos, Obito intentaba ocultar sus inmensas ganas de llorar, ya que era de público conocimiento que se habían hecho muy buenos camaradas, aunque sólo Rin estaba al tanto de que estaban saliendo. Para la muchacha fue especialmente duro despedirse de Deidara en el largo abrazo que se dieron, y el joven genin de Iwagakure también sintió el dolor de la pena de no volver a verla en mucho tiempo. Había pasado de apenas conocerse, a celarla por la atención que se robaba de Obito, y a convertirse por fin en excelentes compañeros y buenos amigos.

También extrañaría a la Habanera Loca y más aún a la abuela de Obito, quien había hecho un papel casi de madre en todo ese tiempo; y lo mismo le pasaría con el raro de Gai, la permisividad de Minato-sensei, y el verdor de una Konoha resplandeciente la mayor parte del año.

–Deidara, promete que vas a cuidarte– lo abrazó una Rin de ojos colorados, con su cabello ahora al fin más corto que el de Deidara.

–Ey, ¡no estén mal, hm!– exclamó luego de corresponderle el abrazo –. Vendré de vacaciones y más les vale a ustedes ir a conocer Iwa.

Rin y Obito se secaron los ojos.

–¡Sí!

Dos horas antes del crepúsculo, Obito y Deidara partieron de vuelta al barrio Uchiha, donde tendrían su última cena juntos. Al cabo de unos cuantos metros, Obito comenzó a llorar en silencio, aunque empezaba a moquear con cada vez más fuerza.

–Tobi– Deidara se detuvo y le tomó de la mano, haciendo que los ojos negros que lo ponían nervioso en el estómago se fijaran húmedos sobre él.

Le tomó la mejilla con una mano, sin importarle si les veían, aunque como púberes que eran pasaron desapercibidos para la acelerada gente céntrica de la aldea.

–Hay algo que está de moda en Iwa– le sonrió –. ¿Vienes conmigo a la tienda?

El ánimo de Obito creció un poco; sabía que cualquier idea que proviniera de la cabeza de Deidara tenía el poder de alegrarle el día.

* * *

Alejados unos cuantos metros de la hamaca donde Obito se le declaró, y en medio de los árboles, los dos descargaron sus bolsos para comenzar a revisarlos.

–¿Crees que va a ser seguro?– preguntó Obito mientras dudaba una vez más, revisando el contenido de su mochila.

–Claro que sí, hemos cavado muy hondo, hm. Además, tú puedes vigilarlo, pero no vayas a hacer trampa– frunció el ceño –. Recuerda que será dentro de veinte años, hm.

–Me sigue pareciendo mucho– comentó Obito, rascándose la mejilla algo sonrosada.

–Estará bien para un romántico como tú, hm– Deidara ya había elegido.

Obito lo miró con las orejas calentándose.

–Oye, ¡tú elegiste la fecha!

–No fui yo, es la moda de Iwa, hm– Deidara alteró un poco la realidad. No iba a admitir que quería saber si en veinte años seguirían juntos, o de mínima, forzar un encuentro por si las dudas. Nadie tenía por qué saber algo tan íntimo que le costaba reconocer, o entender de sí mismo.

Obito sacó el contenido de su mochila, mirando alternativamente el contenido de sus ocupadas manos, mientras Deidara se detenía a observar con aprehensión.

–No puedo dejar el halcón. Me gusta demasiado y me recuerda tanto a ti– confesó casi con dolor –. Pienso lo mismo de este, pero fue lo primero que me diste.

Armándose de valor, depositó una hoja sobre la caja de latón que habían comprado en la tienda de arte hacía una hora.

Deidara sonrió mientras esperaba que sus ojos no brillaran demasiado. Pero era tarde, se había emocionado.

El corazón alado dibujado a la aguada.

–Yo también ya elegí algo importante, hm– se giró y la extrajo de su bolso.

Obito le había llenado de pequeños regalos en ese tiempo, así como él de dibujos y esculturas, pero aquello, aquello tenía un valor distinto. Deidara estaba seguro de que extrañaría leerla cuando estuviera en Iwagakure, y quería dejarla enterrada justamente para recordarse que lo que más amaba estaba en Obito y no en el papel.

–¡V-vas a guardarla!– exclamó su novio sobrecogido, sin poder articular más palabra.

Deidara asintió y expulsó aire con fuerza antes de dejar la carta junto al dibujo en su nuevo hogar de latón.

–Esto es para mí a lo que es ese dibujo para ti– confesó, esperando que ese nudo en la garganta se deshiciera. Odiaba que le hiciera dudar.

Entonces Obito lo abrazó por sobre la caja, apretándose los dos con todas sus pequeñas y enormes fuerzas.

Al separarse, se dieron cuenta de que ambos lloraban, y no eran capaces de hablar. Se sonrieron y juntaron sus frentes, el actualmente largo flequillo de Deidara haciéndole esas cosquillas que Obito extrañaría tanto.

Juntos colocaron los paquetes de las primeras golosinas que comieron juntos, una escultura de un pollito de arcilla y las gafas de Obito.

Cerraron la caja, le pusieron un sello que le habían pedido expresamente a Rin sin explicarle demasiado, y finalmente la enterraron en el hueco que habían cavado.

Viendo el montoncito de tierra removida por última vez, se tomaron de la mano para pasear por el prado en la larga vuelta hacia donde les esperaba la anciana con una enorme cena de bakudan en camino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Había olvidado lo que era una cápsula del tiempo, pero viendo una serie de los noventa la recordé. Estaba muy de moda en esa época, pero nunca hice una de verdad. Hoy creo que pudo ser algo muy hermoso para hacerlo en la infancia, aunque supongo que es atemporal.


	6. Epílogo

–En realidad, jamás hubiese sospechado que Kakashi iba a retirarse tan pronto para poner un criadero de perros con razas de Iwagakure.

–Es algo entendible, son perros más fuertes que los que tienen aquí.

Obito negó con la cabeza, mordiéndose los labios.

–Se lleva excelente con tu madre al día de hoy– siguió Obito –. Me hizo quedar mal un par de veces.

Deidara se detuvo en seco.

–No me lo recuerdes, yo nunca pedí un hermano, hm– gruñó un poco, queriendo devolvérsela a Obito por recordárselo –. Rin es la más "normal", si así lo quieres.

–¿Oye, por qué yo no?

–¿Estás bromeando? Ella es directora del hospital ya.

–Y yo soy una gran mánager además de entrenador. ¿Qué es lo que me hace anormal?

Deidara puso los ojos en blanco, mientras Obito comenzaba a cavar.

–¿Quién despierta su sharingan por esguinzarse un tobillo, hm?

Obito cavó más rápido, poniéndose nervioso.

–Sabes que fue por correr detrás tuyo cuando tu comitiva ya se había ido.

Enseguida golpeó algo metálico, y cuando levantó la vista, vio cómo el artista shinobi de lo efímero se ocultaba tras su larguísimo cabello rubio.

–¿Dei?– se acercó preocupado, soltando la pala.

Deidara se volvió un paso hacia su costado libre.

–Me entró tierra al ojo, hm– se limpió con rapidez, con el nudo en la garganta reapareciendo.

Obito no pudo resistirse a abrazarlo, y lo fue convenciendo de arrodillarse, para al fin sentarse alrededor del suelo removido. Deidara pretendió que nada había pasado mientras extendía sus manos para correr la tierra negra, siempre agradable a su tacto.

Obito lo ayudó, y juntos desenterraron la cápsula del tiempo.

Se miraron unos segundos antes de quitar el sello y abrirla.

Obito silbó.

–Se ha conservado excelente– alabó –. ¿Ves que no volví a hacer trampa?

–Hm, no había que confiarse– le porfió Deidara.

Obito fue directo a por el dibujo, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

–Lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer…– murmuró.

Deidara lo tomó de la mejilla con una mano, y allí le depositó un beso.

–Yo tampoco la olvidé nunca– tomó la carta como si sus manos pudieran destruirla con su kinjutsu, no queriendo que ni una sola de sus lenguas la humedeciera.

Obito le acarició del pómulo a la barbilla con el índice, logrando que el grácil cuello girara con suavidad para dejar su boca frente a la suya.

Lo besó en los labios carnosos, sintiendo el mismo viejo fuego de siempre.

Algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

–¿Volvemos a casa, hm?– sonrió después del beso mutuo. Con los treinta y tres a la vuelta de la esquina, ya no se quedaba tanto tiempo en los lugares a la intemperie excepto para alguna sesión alocada con Obito en el Bosque de la Muerte.

Tomó la lata con una sonrisa centelleante. Obito volvió a verlo volar alado en su mente, esta vez sobre los halcones gigantes que de verdad esculpían esas manos que lo amaban y hacían arte por igual.

–Comamos en el futón mientras vemos todo esto. Apuesto a que ya ni te acuerdas a la perfección lo que te puse– señaló la carta antes de quitarla de las manos de Deidara para tapar la caja de latón –. Yo sí, mi amor– le depositó un beso en la punta de la nariz y otro casto en los labios, robándole esa risa angelical.

–Claro que me acuerdo, Tobi tonto, hm– comenzó la vuelta de a poco, muy sujeto por la cintura cortesía del brazo del otro.

–Yo soy el romántico de la pareja, Dei– canturreó Obito con una no tan infrecuente voz chillona.

Deidara sonrió mientras recordaba las palabras grabadas en su alma al igual que el dulce aroma de aquella florecilla salvaje. Podía ver las letras escritas con caracteres grandes y desiguales, desprolijos y apurados, como si las hubiese leído mil veces hacía apenas un minuto.

_"Me gustas. ¿Te gusto?_

_PD: me gustan tus ojos también"._

.

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Iba a ser un fic para 2018.  
> Luego, comenzó a ser escrito para la Tobideiweek 2019.  
> Al fin, logró ver la luz para la Naruto Rarepair week 2020. Mejor tarde que nunca!  
> Cuídense ❤️


End file.
